Pour que ce jour compte
by princesse8
Summary: Avril 1912. Le Titanic part pour son voyage inaugural. Mais rien ne se passera comme prévu... Cette fic sera centrée principalement sur le couple Chuck/Blair, mais il y aura aussi une histoire d'amour Serenate, un peu comme Jack et Rose. PS : Je suis une grande fan du film, donc il y aura sans doute quelques citations qui en seront extraites ! Je ne possède ni GG ni Titanic.
1. Chapter 1

_Mars 1912, Londres._

_Un mois avant le départ du Titanic_

Blair Waldorf soupira devant sa tasse de thé, écoutant à peine les bavardages incessants de sa mère et de Lily Van Der Woodsen, qui parlaient _encore_ une fois du mariage prochain de sa fille avec le très fortuné Jack Bass. À côté d'elle, sa meilleure amie, Serena Van Der Woodsen, n'en menait pas large. Quand leurs mères ne parlaient pas du mariage de Blair et de Jack, elles parlaient de celui de Serena et de Carter Baizen.

Seulement, Blair en avait marre de n'entendre parler _que_ de ça. Elle n'avait même pas choisi Jack elle-même. Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés fiancés, déjà ? Ah oui. Blair et sa mère s'étaient rendues à une réception donnée par Charles Bass («Chuck» pour les intimes), un ami proche de Blair. Et Eleanor Waldorf y avait rencontré l'oncle de Chuck, et avait tout de suite décidé qu'il serait le fiancé parfait pour sa fille (à cause de sa fortune colossale, évidemment). En effet, depuis le décès d'Harold Waldorf, le père de Blair, la société d'Eleanor était au bord de la faillite, et en plus de ça, elle devait régler les dettes de son défunt mari. Donc bien entendu, pour elle, faire marier sa fille à un homme fortuné, c'était la solution à tous leurs problèmes, et peu lui importait s'il avait 15 ans de plus qu'elle et qu'elle n'en était pas amoureuse.

Car oui, Blair n'était pas amoureuse de Jack Bass. Certes, ils étaient du même milieu social, et Jack avait toutes les qualités du parfait futur époux : riche, élégant, gentil, bien élevé... mais ça ne suffisait pas. Et puis, il avait _32 ans_, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Blair n'en avait que 17. Mais elle avait docilement accepté, car elle savait que dans leur milieu, les mariages arrangés étaient fréquents, et qu'il fallait accepter sans se poser de questions, qu'on le veuille ou non.

Serena était elle aussi prisonnière d'un mariage arrangé. Il y a un mois, sa mère avait organisé une réception et avait invité tous les fils de bonne famille, afin de lui trouver un époux. Et Carter Baizen avait finalement été retenu. Enfin, Lily l'avait retenu. Elle n'avait évidemment pas jugé nécessaire de demander l'avis de sa fille, insistant sur le fait que «Carter était vraiment parfait, poli, bien élevé, en plus ses parents sont très hauts placés socialement...» et tout un tas de bêtises que Serena n'avait pas écoutées, mais acquiescé tout de même. Après tout, c'était le devoir d'une jeune fille d'accepter l'homme que ses parents avaient choisi pour elle. Ce qui la rassurait, c'est qu'elle pouvait au moins se libérer, en parlant de tout ça à Blair, qui vivait exactement la même chose avec Jack. Parfois, elles étouffaient tellement qu'elles rêvaient de s'enfuir loin d'ici, et de ne jamais revenir, de ne jamais donner de nouvelles à personne.

Et les voilà attablées, côte à côte, et entourées de leur «cercle» : du côté de Blair, Eleanor, Jack, et Chuck, Bart Bass (le père de Chuck et le frère de Jack), et du côté de Serena, Lily, William Van Der Woodsen (son père), Eric Van Der Woodsen (son frère) et Carter. Elles avaient l'impression d'être des bêtes de foire au zoo.

_ Je disais donc que j'étais im-pa-tiente d'assister à l'union de ma fille et de Jack ! Ce sera vraiment un grand mariage, toute la bonne société y est invitée, ce sera absolument grandiose ! Tout comme le mariage de votre fille et de Carter le sera sans doute, n'est-ce pas, Lilian ? minauda Eleanor.

_ Bien évidemment ! Le mariage aura lieu en mai prochain, un mois après que le Titanic nous aura déposés à New York, mais tout est déjà prêt, ou presque ! minauda à son tour Lily.

_ Ah ! Le Titanic ! Oui, ce paquebot qui promet d'être grandiose aussi ! D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est le plus grand et le plus luxueux paquebot jamais construit, eh bien j'ai hâte de le voir de mes propres yeux !

Puis les deux femmes repartirent dans un de leurs habituels éclats de rire – alors qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle dans ce qu'Eleanor venait de dire – et Blair leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. C'était simple, elle n'en _pouvait plus._ Elle n'avait plus l'impression de suffoquer, à présent, elle suffoquait réellement.

_ Veuillez m'excuser un instant, je reviens. Je vais prendre l'air. dit-elle en se levant brusquement, se fichant bien d'être impolie en partant comme ça.

Elle sortit, et sa mère la regarda d'un air outré. Elle trouvait que ces derniers temps, Blair faisait preuve d'une grande impolitesse et d'une grande insolence, elle ne la reconnaissait plus.

_ Je vais m'en occuper. intervint Chuck en souriant aux autres.

_ Merci, Charles. Essayez de la raisonner, je vous prie. soupira Eleanor.

Il se leva et sortit à son tour, cherchant Blair du regard. Il la trouva enfin, dans un coin de la cour, assise seule sur un banc près de la roseraie. Il s'avança et s'installa à côté d'elle.

_ Ma mère vous envoie ? questionna-t-elle sèchement, en l'apercevant.

_ Non, je suis venu de moi même. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je ne pense pas que ça vous regarde, monsieur Bass.

_ Allons, Blair... nous sommes amis, il me semble. Ce qui veux dire que vous... enfin tu peux me tutoyer, me dire ce qu'il se passe, et m'appeler Chuck, et non «monsieur Bass». Ça me donne l'impression d'être mon père.

_ Pour commencer, la seule amie que je considère assez proche de moi pour pouvoir la tutoyer est Serena. Je suis désolée, mais je trouverais ça beaucoup trop familier de vous tutoyer, vous appeler par votre surnom c'est déjà beaucoup. Je ne tutoie même pas ma propre mère. Mais vous avez raison sur un point : nous sommes amis, je consens donc à vous dire ce qui ne va pas.

_ Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous écoute. Quelque chose me dit... que ça a un rapport avec votre mariage prochain avec mon oncle, je me trompe ?

_ Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

_ Sans doute parce-que chaque fois que quelqu'un en parle, vous n'avez absolument pas l'air heureuse.

Elle soupira. _Enfin_ quelqu'un s'en rendait compte. La seule qui ai réussi à s'en rendre compte avant lui était Serena.

_ Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Je sais que je devrais être la plus heureuse du monde, mais...

_ Vous n'êtes pas amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, bouche-bée. _Mais comment diable pouvait-il deviner les choses aussi facilement ?_ Elle n'était pas si transparente, tout de même ! Mais... elle devait tenter de nier. Si cette conversation devait revenir aux oreilles de sa mère... elle en entendrait parler pendant des années et des années.

_ Je... ne vous permet pas d'insinuer ça ! J'aime votre oncle. Du moins... je l'apprécie réellement. Et... je vais l'épouser, en juin ! Et... je serais heureuse, je doit juste stresser, il n'y a rien de plus normal.

Chuck haussa les sourcils, nullement convaincu. Blair pouvait faire avaler n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, elle était assez bonne comédienne. Mais il y avait deux personnes à qui elle ne pouvait pas mentir : Serena et... lui. Pour une raison inexpliquée, il arrivait toujours à sentir quand elle mentait. Elle le savait mais essayait toujours de lui mentir quand même.

_ Vous savez très bien que je ne vous crois pas, Blair. Mais tant pis. Croyez ce qui vous aide à mieux dormir la nuit.

_ Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire, Chuck. Vous essayez de me séduire comme vous séduisez toutes ces prostituées, et toutes ces femmes en général qui défilent une par une dans votre lit. Mais avec moi, ça ne marchera pas.

_ Vous vous trompez sur mes intentions, jeune fille, croyez-moi.

_ Si vous le dites. Et si nous allions rejoindre les autres ?

_ Je vous accompagne ?

_ Volontiers.

Elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait et ils rejoignirent leur groupe.

Reviews ? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_10 avril 1912_

_Southampton_

C'était la folie sur le quais. Tout le monde se pressait pour voir l'immense Titanic. Et le Titanic était réellement immense. Un véritable monstre. Un géant.

Blair descendit de la voiture après que le chauffeur lui ai ouvert la porte, et releva son chapeau pour mieux admirer le paquebot. Au moins, un beau voyage s'annonçait, même si elle savait qu'à son terme, elle emménagerait aussitôt dans l'appartement que Jack avait acheté à New York. Jack, l'homme avec qui elle était censée se marier dans 2 mois. Plus le mariage approchait, plus elle sentait qu'elle étouffait. Surtout avec son fiancé qui la tenait par la taille d'une manière aussi... serrée. Comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de partir.

_ C'est beau, ne trouvez-vous pas, chérie ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

_ Magnifique. répondit-elle évasivement.

_ Il n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus grand que le Mauretania... fit remarquer Serena en arrivant au bras de Carter.

_ Il est trente mètres plus long que le Mauretania, et beaucoup plus luxueux ! Je sais que vous vous laissez difficilement impressionner, Serena, mais vous devez bien admettre que le Titanic _est_ impressionnant ! répondit son fiancé.

_ Il est très impressionnant, en effet ! s'exclama Lily, arrivant en compagnie de son mari, de son fils et d'Eleanor.

_ Et il est dit insubmersible, avec ça ! renchérit William.

_ Eh bien, faisons confiance à Thomas Andrews pour cela ! Eric, mon chéri, veux-tu bien aller vérifier que les domestiques ne font pas n'importe quoi avec les bagages, s'il te plaît ? demanda Lily en se penchant vers son jeune fils de 14 ans.

_ J'y vais, mère. dit-il en s'éclipsant.

Il passa à côté de Chuck et Bart Bass, et Bart était encore une fois en train de mettre son fils en garde.

_ Charles, je connais bien ta réputation, tout le monde dans la société la connaît d'ailleurs, mais je compte sur toi : ne me fais pas honte lors de ce voyage. Je pense que tu es capable de passer ne serait-ce que quelques jours sans courir tous les jupons qui seront à ta portée, ou alors est-ce trop dur pour toi ?

_ Père, je vous l'ai déjà dit : ça va aller, c'est bon !

_ Ce n'est pas un jeu, Charles ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas observé ton petit manège avec Blair Waldorf, depuis quelques semaines ? C'est une chose que tu séduises toutes les jeunes filles à ta portée, mais dois-je te rappeler que Blair est fiancée à ton propre oncle ?

_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. Blair n'est qu'une amie très proche.

_ Trop proche. Je te conseille de prendre tes distances. Car tromperie et trahison familiale, et non seulement tu ridiculiseras le nom des Bass, mais en plus celui des Waldorf. Si jamais tu devais avoir une aventure avec Blair Waldorf...

_ Ça n'arrivera pas. Je vous le promet.

Seulement... il disait ça sans vraiment trop le penser. Car en vérité, il pensait sans cesse à Blair depuis qu'il lui avait parlé dans la cour, un mois plus tôt. Il savait qu'il devait se ressaisir, qu'il ne pouvait socialement pas détruire les fiançailles entre Blair et son oncle – ce serait un véritable scandale qui couvrirait les familles Bass et Waldorf de honte – mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. De toute évidence, Jack Bass ne rendait pas Blair Waldorf heureuse.

_ Oh ! Bartholomew, Charles ! s'exclama Eleanor Waldorf, tirant Chuck de sa rêverie.

_ Eleanor, vous êtes resplendissante ! Vous également, Blair. ajouta Chuck en regardant timidement la jeune femme.

Il ne mentait pas. Blair portait une longue et belle robe couleur chocolat à dentelles blanches sur le col et la jupe, avec de fines broderies un peu partout ainsi qu'un chapeau assorti, ses cheveux relevés en chignon. Elle ressemblait à une poupée en porcelaine.

_ Merci. Quand partons nous ? s'enquit la jeune brune.

_ Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes, à présent. répondit son fiancé.

_ Dan, bon sang, mec, bouge toi ! Tu veux qu'on loupe ce voyage ou quoi ? Tu veux que je te rappelles qu'on y a mis tout l'argent du poker pour se procurer ces foutus billets en 3ème classe ? Allez ! pressa Nate Archibald à son ami Dan Humphrey.

_ Nate, calme toi, mec ! On va pas arriver en retard ! rigola Dan.

_ Eh, les gars ! Oubliez pas qu'il faut passer à l'inspection sanitaire avant. Ils veulent vérifier si on a des poux. Oui, car les Troisièmes Classes ont tous des poux, c'est bien connu ! s'exclama Jenny Humphrey, la jeune sœur de 15 ans de Dan, en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Oui, parce-que les Premières et Secondes Classes n'en ont pas, eux, évidemment... Ils n'iraient même pas vérifier, il est _tellement évident_ que les riches ont les moyens de ne pas avoir de poux ! grommela Dan.

_ Que voulez-vous, c'est comme ça que le monde fonctionne pour eux. Allez, arrêtez de vous plaindre et venez ! s'exclama Nate.

Ses amis le suivirent à l'inspection sanitaire.

Jack regarda sa montre, et prit le bras de sa fiancée.

_ Bien. Il est temps d'y aller.

Le groupe avança vers le paquebot, Blair et Jack en tête, et les domestiques les suivirent avec leurs effets personnels.

_ Bonjour, bienvenue à bord du Titanic. Pourrais-je avoir vos noms afin de vous indiquer votre suite ? demanda un jeune homme quand Blair et Jack se présentèrent devant la Première Classe.

_ Jack Bass et Blair Waldorf. répondit Jack.

_ Jack Bass et Blair Waldorf... voilà ! Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire à votre suite.

Et tandis que différents domestiques conduisaient les Premières Classes dans leurs suites, le Titanic quitta enfin Southampton.

Nate, Dan et Jenny parcouraient les couloirs de la Troisième Classe, cherchant leur suite du regard.

_ Ah ! C'est là. s'exclama Nate en ouvrant la porte d'une chambre avec juste deux lits superposés et un placard.

_ C'est... petit. fit remarquer Jenny.

_ C'est une suite de Troisième Classe, Jen. Ne me dis pas que tu t'attendais à un palace. répondit Dan.

_ Non, mais le Titanic est censé être le bateau le plus luxueux jamais construit, alors je m'attendais à un tout petit peu plus de confort, quand même.

_ C'est surtout luxueux pour les Premières Classes.

_ Allez, arrêtez un peu de vous plaindre ! On est sur le _Titanic, _bon sang ! On part pour l'Amérique ! Profitez ! s'exclama Nate, encore fier d'avoir pu gagner ce voyage pour ses amis et lui.

_ Votre suite vous plaît, Blair ? s'enquit Chuck auprès de la jeune femme juste après que son oncle soit descendu au salon fumoir avec Bart et William.

_ Oui, elle est parfaite. Et la votre ? répondit Blair en souriant.

_ Elle est parfaite aussi.

_ Où se trouve-t-elle ?

_ En face de la votre.

_ Bien. Mais dites-moi, vous n'êtes donc pas partis avec les autres au salon fumoir ?

_ Je les rejoindrais après. Je voulais d'abord vous voir, savoir si vous alliez bien.

_ Eh bien... je vais bien, merci. C'est très gentil de vous en soucier. Mais je vais devoir vous laisser, il faut que je rejoigne maman et les autres au salon de thé.

_ Faites. Mais... dites-moi, ce ne serait pas un tableau de Monet, que je vois, là ? demanda le jeune homme en désignant un tableau que Blair avait posé près d'une commode.

_ Si, ça l'est. Vous aimez son art ?

_ Oui, énormément.

_ Dieu merci, je trouve enfin quelqu'un de mon avis. Jack pense que ce sont des gribouillages inutiles.

_ Oui, mon oncle n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un «amoureux de l'art». Blair Waldorf aimant l'art de Monet, je suis étonné. Je ne m'en doutais pas du tout.

_ Eh bien, il y a un tas de choses que vous ignorez encore sur moi. Et je dois dire que je suis étonnée également.

_ Vous ne pensiez pas qu'un coureur de jupons comme moi puisse s'intéresser à l'art ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je...

_ Je plaisantais.

_ Bien sûr. Je devrais peut-être rejoindre les autres, maman va s'impatienter. On se voit ce soir au dîner, Chuck.

Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers le salon de thé, se préparant mentalement aux conversations futiles qu'elle allait devoir supporter : la couleur, la forme de sa future robe de mariée, les robes de demoiselles d'honneur, la décoration du mariage... Elle soupira profondément. Au moins venait-elle d'avoir une conversation intéressante avec Chuck. Ça changeait des éternelles et ennuyantes conversations avec sa mère sur son futur mariage avec Jack.

Une heure plus tard, Blair dût faire tout son possible pour ne pas soupirer de toutes ces forces. _Elle n'en pouvait absolument plus._ Sa mère et Lily Van Der Woodsen s'étaient lancées dans une longue et ennuyante conversation au sujet de la robe de demoiselle d'honneur que Serena portera au mariage.

_ Je pense que des robes couleurs tulipes conviendraient tout à fait. Blair avait choisi lavande, tout en sachant que j'ai horreur de cette couleur. Bien entendu, ma fille têtue ne l'a fait que pour me contrarier. minauda Eleanor, la tasse de thé à la main.

_ Serena est exactement pareille, à certains moments. Une fois, Carter était en train de lui demander quelles fleurs elle voulait dans la salle, et c'est à peine si elle lui a répondu ! Je lui ai donc dit «Serena, ma chérie, c'est de ton mariage dont on parle, et tu as de la chance d'avoir un fiancé qui t'aide au préparatifs» mais rien n'y faisait, le pauvre Carter a dû choisir les fleurs tout seul.

Blair lança discrètement un regard vers sa meilleure amie, qui levait les yeux au ciel. Elle se sentait désolée pour elle, mais en même temps soulagée de ne pas être la seule à vivre ça. Au moins, elles pouvaient en parler entre elle.

_ Mesdames, pouvons-nous vous joindre à vous ? demanda la voix de Jack derrière elles, interrompant la conversation.

Blair releva la tête, et aperçut son fiancé accompagné de Carter, Bart, William, Eric et Chuck.

_ Volontiers. sourit Eleanor.

Les hommes prirent place, Carter et Jack chacun aux côtés de leurs fiancées respectives.

_ Monsieur Andrews ! Monsieur Ismay ! s'exclama soudain Bart en apercevant les deux hommes entrer.

_ Monsieur Bass, c'est un plaisir. sourit Thomas Andrews en s'approchant de la table.

_ Je vous en prie, messieurs, prenez place avec nous ! dit Carter, invitant les nouveaux venus.

_ Eh bien, c'est aimable à vous de nous inviter, monsieur Baizen. répondit Bruce Ismay en prenant place.

_ Monsieur Andrews, vous avez construit un bien joli paquebot, félicitations. complimenta Blair, histoire de changer enfin de la conversation «mariage avec Jack».

_ Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle Waldorf. Mais vous savez, l'idée vient de monsieur Ismay. sourit l'architecte du Titanic.

_ Oui, en effet. Et j'ai décidé également de l'appeler le «Titanic» pour sa grande taille. La taille représente la stabilité, le luxe et par-dessus tout la force. répondit fièrement Bruce Ismay.

Serena leva les yeux au ciel. Elle supportait déjà difficilement quand Carter était vaniteux, mais là... elle n'en pouvait plus de tous ces hommes qui se croyaient les maîtres de l'univers. Elle le regarda froidement et lança, mordante :

_ Vous connaissez le docteur Freud, monsieur Ismay ? Ses idées sur la préoccupation des hommes au sujet de la taille pourrait vous intéresser.

Carter lui lança un regard noir, Eleanor manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé et Blair fit mine de s'essuyer le coin de la bouche avec sa serviette pour masquer – et tenter de réprimer – son envie de rire. Quant à Lily, elle jeta un regard outré à sa fille.

_ Serena ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? souffla-t-elle.

_ Veuillez m'excuser, je reviens. répondit la jeune fille en se levant brusquement pour sortir. Elle avait besoin d'air frais de toute urgence.

_ Veuillez l'excuser, en ce moment elle est juste un peu... bredouilla Carter.

_ Ce Freud, qui est-ce ? Un passager ? demanda Ismay, reprenant doucement ses esprits après cette légère humiliation.

_ Bon... euh... et si nous parlions du mariage prochain de ma splendide fille et de Jack ? sourit Eleanor pour changer de sujet.

_Pitié, pas encore_, Blair songea immédiatement. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir rester polie bien longtemps si elle devait _encore une fois _parler de ce mariage.

_ Euh... Serena doit être calme, à l'heure qu'il est, je vais la chercher. dit-elle en se levant et en partant avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu la retenir.

Si elle pouvait encore éviter une conversation ennuyante sur son mariage prochain avec Jack...

Dan et Nate discutaient sur le pont des Troisièmes Classes. Ils se sentaient tellement... fiers d'être ici, sur le paquebot dont tout le monde parlait ! Nate leva la tête un instant, et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut.

Sur le pont des Premières Classes, il aperçut une jeune blonde (elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ou 17 ans), les cheveux relevés en chignon, portant une belle robe rose pale finement brodée. La jeune fille s'accouda à la barre et observa l'horizon, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. Nate n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle de sa vie. Elle ressemblait... à un ange. Ça semblait idiot à penser, mais c'était réellement l'impression qu'elle lui donnait.

Dan suivit son regard et aperçut la jolie blonde à son tour.

_ Oh non, Nate. Un conseil, évite de tomber amoureux d'une Première Classe. Car il y a aucune chance que tu puisses approcher une fille comme ça un jour, désolé.

Nate ne répondit pas, continuant à fixer la jeune fille. Elle tourna alors la tête et l'aperçut à son tour. Gêné qu'elle l'ai surpris en train de la fixer, il baissa les yeux, penaud. Elle haussa les sourcils et recommença à fixer l'océan. Puis, une jeune brune apparut à son tour. Elles discutèrent un moment et s'éloignèrent, et Nate les regarda s'éloigner, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la magnifique jeune fille blonde. Mais Dan avait raison. Jamais il ne pourrait approcher une jeune fille comme elle (qui était sans doute déjà promise à un autre, qui plus est. Et certainement pas à un Troisième Classe sans le sou).

_ Oh, Serena ! Tu es là ! S'exclama Blair en apercevant sa meilleure amie

_ Je... j'avais besoin d'air. répondit la jeune blonde.

_ Je m'en doute. J'ai dit que je venais te chercher. Enfin, c'était surtout pour éviter une énième conversation sur mon futur mariage avec Jack. J'ai pas envie d'y retourner. On va faire une balade sur le pont ?

_ Évidemment !

Les deux filles se sourirent et partirent bras-dessus-bras-dessous pour une balade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : Mon Dieu, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée ! J'ai mis trois plombs à poster ce chapitre ! Bon, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ;) Et encore désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, c'est juste qu'avec le lycée c'est pas facile. Bon, allez, j'arrête de vous embêter avec ma note et je vous laisse lire !**

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Le soir-même, à 20h10, le Titanic quitta Cherbourg, où il avait fait escale à 18h35, et partit en direction de New-York, avec pour seule vue l'océan, à perte de vue, l'océan partout.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Le dîner était interminable. Serena n'en pouvait plus, elle allait craquer, elle le sentait. Sa mère et Eleanor bavardaient futilement, et personne ne faisait attention à elle à table. Elle sentit une main sur son bras et se retourna pour faire face à sa meilleure amie, qui lui pressait le bras gentiment. Blair avait le regard triste et vide... comme elle, sans doute.

_ Serena, ma chérie, tu écoutes ce que je te dis, ou pas ? interrogea Lily, fixant sa fille.

_ Hum ? répondit la jeune blonde distraitement.

_ Je disais que pour le mariage, tu devrais porter la parure de bijoux qu'on porte de générations en générations, tu serais ravissante !

Serena se mordit la lèvre. _Le mariage, encore._ Sa mère n'avait que ça à la bouche. Elle sentit des larmes piquer ses yeux. Sans répondre à sa mère, elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et quitta la salle à manger à grands pas, sous les regards outrés de la table.

_ Serena Celia Van Der Woodsen ! Reviens ici immédiatement ! appela sa mère.

Mais Serena continua sans l'écouter. Elle savait qu'elle avait été impolie. Mais elle s'en fichait. Exactement comme sa mère s'en fichait d'elle. Seule Blair faisait attention à elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne supportait plus rien. Elle voulait juste disparaître. Alors, elle releva le bas de sa robe et se mit à courir, sans même savoir où elle allait. Et plus elle courait, plus les larmes ruisselait de ses joues, et plus son corps était secoué de sanglots. _C'est injuste. C'est injuste. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on m'inflige ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ pensait-elle sans cesse.

Blair était restée un instant bouche-bée suite au départ précipité de Serena, pendant que toute la table était restée sous le choc, Lily outrée, et Carter avec une expression furieuse qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à cacher. Puis, l'habituelle et incessante conversation sur son mariage avec Jack avait été remise sur le tapis par sa mère.

_ Je disais donc que Blair devrait vraiment porter quelque chose de spécial pour ce jour, vous ne croyez pas, Lilian ? minauda Eleanor.

_ Tout à fait ! Et je suppose que son charmant fiancé a déjà trouvé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas, Jack ? demanda Lily au fiancé de Blair.

_ En effet. Mais ceci est une surprise que je garde pour la soirée de fiançailles qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine. sourit Jack.

_ Ah, Jack ! Vous êtes vraiment l'homme idéal, et j'ai hâte de vous avoir comme gendre ! Ma fille a vraiment de la chance d'être fiancée à un homme comme vous, n'est-ce pas, Blair ?

Blair jeta un regard glacial à sa mère, puis, après avoir regardé froidement le reste de la table, elle répondit, tout aussi glaciale.

_ Formidable. Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser, je crois que je vais prendre congé.

Puis, elle se leva de table, sous le regard outré de sa mère.

_ Blair ! Mais le repas n'est pas terminé.

_ Je n'ai plus faim.

Elle jeta sa serviette sur sa chaise et s'éloigna, dignement, mais rapidement, laissant sa mère et le reste de l'assemblée choqués et outrés.

_ Décidément... Blair et Serena agissent très bizarrement ces derniers temps. fit remarquer Lily au bout d'un moment.

_ Je dirais très impoliment, moi. Mais comptez sur moi, j'aurais très rapidement une petite conversation avec Blair. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. siffla Eleanor entre ses dents, les lèvres pincées.

Chuck, lui gardait le silence. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Blair avait été toujours agacée quand il s'agissait de parler de son futur mariage avec Jack, mais jamais elle n'avait affiché son énervement de manière aussi évidente.

_ Eleanor, voulez-vous que j'aille voir... comment Blair se porte ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Il sentit le regard de son père lui brûler le dos. Il savait très bien que ce dernier voulait voir son fils éloigné de la jeune femme, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et de toute évidence, ce n'était pas Jack qui allait porter attention à sa fiancée.

_ Eh bien... allez-y. Si vous parvenez à la raisonner, je vous serais reconnaissante, Charles. soupira la mère de Blair.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Serena courait, courait à perdre haleine, les larmes ne cessant de ruisseler sur ses joues, l'aveuglant. Elle bousculait tous les passants sur son passage, qui lui lançaient des «faites attention !» outrés, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention, elle ne réfléchissait même plus. Elle se sentait si vide, si seule, si incomprise... Elle continuait à courir, puis aperçut la poupe du bateau quelques mètres plus loin. Sans réfléchir, telle une somnambule, elle avança lentement vers la poupe. Puis, elle s'agrippa à la barrière de sécurité, passa de l'autre côté, puis s'accrocha, les bras dans le dos.

Elle était à présent suspendue dans le vide. Sous ses pieds, il n'y avait que l'océan. Si jamais elle lâchait...

Elle hésitait. Elle était dans une telle impasse que ça lui semblait être la seule solution pour s'en sortir. Quand ? Quand est-ce que tout avait dérapé pour qu'elle en arrive à ce point aujourd'hui ?

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Blair s'était assise sur un banc près de la proue. Elle pleurait à grands sanglots tout en essayant vainement de reprendre sa respiration. Elle voulait partir... s'enfuir... mourir... disparaître. Elle ne voulait pas épouser Jack, elle n'en avait _aucune_ envie.

Mais... elle n'avait pas le choix. Sa mère ne lui laissait pas le choix. Personne ne lui laissait le choix. Sa vie se résumait à «Sois jolie, sois polie, épouse qui on te dit d'épouser, fais ce qu'on te dit de faire et tais toi». Ce n'était pas une vie, ça. Elle ne vivait pas, pire, elle se mourait à petit feu de l'intérieur.

Et elle le sentait : bientôt, elle ne serait pas seulement morte de l'intérieur, mais aussi de l'extérieur.

Elle leva les yeux vers la proue. Puis, elle se leva et avança. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler son corps, d'être envoutée par cette proue devant elle...

Elle agrippa la rambarde à deux mains et posa ses pieds sur la barrière de sécurité...

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Serena se sentait à deux doigts de lâcher quand...

_ Ne sautez pas. Lança une voix masculine derrière elle.

Elle sursauta, surprise, et tourna la tête pour faire face au jeune homme. Il avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux verts et ses vêtements indiquaient qu'il était sans aucun doute passager de troisième classe.

_ Allez-vous en. Laissez moi tranquille ! lui hurla-t-elle.

_ Prenez ma main, je vais vous aider à passer de l'autre côté. insista-t-il en tendant la main et en avançant.

_ Je vous ai dit de partir ! Partez immédiatement, ou je saute !

Le jeune homme soupira profondément en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre avant de lancer :

_ Je sais que vous ne sauterez pas.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire si je sauterais ou non.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas encore sauté ?

_ Je... oh, laissez-moi tranquille un peu !

_ Non, car maintenant, je suis concerné. Si vous sautez, je serais obligé de sauter pour vous repêcher.

_ Vous êtes ridicule.

_ _Je_ suis ridicule ? Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, mademoiselle, lequel de nous deux est suspendu à la poupe d'un bateau ?

Serena resta bouche-bée, choquée du ton que le jeune homme employait avec elle. Il continua.

_ Mais si ça peut vous dissuader... vous devez savoir que l'eau là dessous est glaciale.

_ Glaciale ?

_ Oui. Le genre d'eau froide qui vous coupe la respiration et qui vous fait ressentir une douleur tellement atroce que vous voulez mourir sur le champ pour que l'agonie cesse. C'est aussi pour ça que je saute pas vraiment de joie à l'idée de plonger derrière vous pour vous sauver. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, étant donné que je suis impliqué.

À nouveau, il tendit la main et avança. Après un instant d'hésitation, Serena la prit et se retourna doucement pour lui faire face. Le jeune homme lui souriait.

_ Je m'appelle Nate Archibald.

_ Moi, c'est Serena Van Der Woodsen.

_ Je pense que je vais vous demander de me l'écrire.

Serena laissa échapper un petit rire en posant un pied sur la barre au dessus pour repasser de l'autre côté.

_ Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Il la hissa un petit peu, quand tout à coup elle se prit le pied dans le bas de sa robe et glissa, sa main toujours accrochée à celle de Nate. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi en serrant la main du jeune homme de toutes ses forces et en tentant vainement de se remonter.

_ Au secours ! Au secours ! hurla-t-elle, complètement paniquée.

_ Ne lâchez pas ma main ! Je vous tiens, je vais vous aider !

Il tenta de la hisser, mais elle glissa à nouveau en hurlant, terrifiée.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Je vous en prie, aidez-moi !

_ Je vous tiens, d'accord ? Je ne vous lâcherais pas. Hissez-vous !

Serena posa sa main libre sur le barreau et utilisa toute la force qu'il y avait en elle pour remonter, aidée de Nate qui ne la lâchait pas. Puis, enfin, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit passer de l'autre côté. Il tombèrent au sol, le cœur encore battant de ce qui avait failli arriver. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de souffler, Carter, furieux – qui avait accouru en entendant les cris de Serena – agrippa Nate par le col et le plaqua contre la rambarde. Affolée, Serena se releva et tenta de tirer Carter en arrière en vain.

_ Sale petit rat ! Qui croyez-vous être ? Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire à _ma_ fiancée ? Répondez !

_ Carter ! Carter, relâchez le ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! C'était un accident !

Carter relâcha Nate et se tourna vers Serena, interloqué.

_ Un accident ? Comment ça ?

_ Tout à fait... je... me suis un peu trop penchée, j'ai glissé, et monsieur Archibald est arrivé à temps pour me sauver, heureusement.

Carter les regarda un instant tous les deux d'un air suspicieux, puis il sourit en coin et se tourna vers Nate.

_ Eh bien, jeune homme... je vous présente mes excuses. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Et pour vous remercier d'avoir sauvé ma fiancée, je vous propose de vous joindre à nous pour le dîner de demain soir.

Nate regarda tour à tour Carter puis Serena, interloqué.

_ Pour le dîner ?

_ Oui, tout à fait ! Vous serez de la partie, oui ou non ?

_ Très bien. J'y serais.

_ Bien. À demain soir, alors.

Carter posa son bras autour des épaules de Serena et l'entraîna avec lui. La jeune fille regarda Nate par-dessus son épaule, lui sourit et articula un «merci» silencieux.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, Blair se prépara mentalement à sauter, quand quelqu'un l'attrapa brusquement et la tira en arrière, et avant qu'elle n'ai pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Chuck la tenait fermement contre lui.

_ Idiote ! Qu'alliez vous faire ? hurla-t-il.

_ Chuck... je... j'allais pas sauter. balbutia Blair, encore sous le choc.

_ Je ne suis pas idiot, Blair. Ni aveugle. J'ai très bien vu ce que vous étiez sur le point de faire, et Dieu seul sait ce qui serait arrivé si je n'avais pas été là.

_ C'est juste que... que... je me sens... non seulement étouffée, mais aussi transparente... ma mère ne voit rien, elle n'a que ce mariage en tête... Jack ne voit rien non plus, et même s'il voit quelque chose, il n'y fait pas attention... il n'y a que Serena et vous qui fassiez attention.

_ Justement, parlons de Serena et de moi. Avez-vous pensé à nous quand vous étiez sur le point de sauter ?

_ Non, je... je... Chuck, je suis désolée !

Puis elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Chuck et pleura toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps. Elle sanglotait bruyamment, avec de grands hoquets, elle ne se retenait plus. L'avenir lui semblait si sombre qu'elle avait bien failli faire une énorme bêtise ce soir là, et pas une seule seconde elle n'avait pensé à Serena ou Chuck, qui eux se souciaient réellement d'elle. Chuck resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, en la berçant doucement.

_ Blair... ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas, ça va...

_ Non, ça ne va pas aller ! Rien ne va !

_ Pourquoi vous ne dites pas tout simplement à votre mère que vous ne voulez pas épouser Jack ?

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce-que... promettez-moi de ne rien dire, à personne.

_ Je vous le promet.

_ Bien. On a... des problèmes d'argent, depuis la mort de mon père. Et c'est pour ça que ma mère veut me marier à Jack. Parce-qu'il est riche.

Chuck resta un instant sans voix, avant de lâcher.

_ Votre mère est injuste. Elle n'a pas à vous demander ça.

_ Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Les mariages arrangés n'arrangent pas tout le monde. Serena est dans le même cas que moi. On a pas le choix.

Chuck se mordit la lèvre. Lui, il ne voulait pas accepter cette situation. Ni Blair, ni Serena ne méritaient ça. Toutes deux méritaient d'être heureuse. Et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir un sourire se dessiner sur le beau visage de Blair en cet instant.

_ Blair... vous savez, demain, on fait escale à Queenstown... je pense qu'on devrais aller faire un tour en ville, tous les deux.

_ Chuck, on ne fera escale que deux heures seulement.

_ Ça sera largement suffisant, ne vous en faites pas. Vous avez besoin d'air, avec un ami, et c'est ce que je compte vous donner.

_ Merci, Chuck. Vraiment.

Ils se sourirent et se relevèrent. Chuck offra son bras à Blair qui le prit. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle demanda :

_ Chuck... si j'avais sauté... qu'auriez-vous fait ?

Il lui sourit avant de répondre simplement :

_ Blair... si vous sautez, je saute.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? ^^ Et encore désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier.**


	4. Chapter 4

_11 avril 1912 – 11h30_

Le Titanic venait d'arriver à Queenstown, et Chuck attendait Blair devant la porte de sa suite. Puis, elle sortit enfin. Radieuse comme à son habitude.

_ Vous êtes splendide. lui dit-il en souriant.

_ Merci. On y va ? s'enquit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit son bras, et elle le prit.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_ Cette ville est vraiment magnifique ! s'exclama Blair, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait heureuse et libre. Et Chuck était ravi de la voir comme ça. Il avait été pétrifié de peur quand il l'avait vue sur le point de se jeter du bateau, et n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps avant de la rattraper. Et depuis, il s'était promis de la faire à nouveau sourire.

_ Regardez, il y a une bijouterie. On entre ? proposa-t-il en désignant une bijouterie.

_ Allons-y !

Ils entrèrent, et Blair repéra rapidement un splendide bracelet en argent avec un papillon incrusté de diamants.

_ Ce bijou est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle en le montrant à Chuck.

Il lui répondit avec un sourire, et elle s'éloigna pour regarder les boucles d'oreilles. Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, il prit l'écrin du bracelet et se dirigea vers le vendeur.

_ Bonjour, je voudrais acheter ce bracelet, s'il vous plaît. dit-il en tendant l'écrin au vendeur.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Quand Serena descendit au pont des 3èmes classes, elle sentit immédiatement plusieurs regards se braquer sur elle, et se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle se doutait bien que les 1ères classes descendaient rarement (même jamais) sur le pont des 3èmes classes. Pas étonnant que tout le monde la dévisage. Elle aperçut Nate quelques mètres plus loin. Il discutait avec un jeune homme brun et une petite blonde assez jeune. Elle inspira profondément et avança vers lui.

_ Bonjour, monsieur Archibald.

Nate tourna la tête et ouvrit la bouche de surprise en l'apercevant.

_ Mademoiselle Van Der Woodsen.

_ Bonjour. lança Serena en direction des amis de Nate.

_ Oh, je vous présente mes amis, Dan Humphrey et sa petite sœur Jenny Humphrey. Dan, Jenny, je vous présente Serena Van Der Woodsen.

_ Bonjour. lança Dan.

_ Enchantée. sourit Jenny.

_ De même. Monsieur Archibald, je me disais que peut-être nous pourrions faire une balade sur le pont pour... discuter ?

_ Euh... oui, pourquoi pas ?

Serena sourit et tourna les talons en commençant à avancer, tandis que Nate se relevait.

_ On se revoit tout à l'heure. dit-il à ses amis.

_ Bien évidemment, monsieur Archibald. le taquina Jenny.

_ La ferme. grommela Nate en souriant.

Puis, il rejoignit Serena et s'éloigna avec elle.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Après avoir longuement observé les colliers, Blair revint vers Chuck.

_ Les bijoux ici sont vraiment magnifiques !

_ En effet, ils le sont. répondit Chuck en lui tendant un écrin.

Intriguée, Blair l'ouvrit et resta bouche-bée en apercevant le magnifique bracelet qu'elle avait vu en entrant. Elle releva la tête vers son ami, ne sachant quoi dire.

_ Chuck...

_ Vous aviez l'air d'aimer vraiment ce bijou, j'ai décidé de...

_ Chuck, je ne peux pas, c'est beaucoup trop !

_ Pas pour vous. Un bijou aussi magnifique doit être vu sur une femme digne de sa beauté.

Blair rougit en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur le bijou.

_ Merci, Chuck. Vraiment, merci.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je voulais juste offrir un cadeau à une amie. Vous voulez que je vous le mette ?

Blair sourit en lui tendant le bracelet, et il l'accrocha à son poignet.

_ Vous avez beaucoup de chance, mademoiselle. Vous avez un fiancé vraiment amoureux qui vous fait des cadeaux magnifiques. sourit le vendeur en arrivant derrière eux.

_ Oh, non... ce n'est pas... coupa Blair.

_ Je ne suis pas son... dit Chuck en même temps.

_ On est amis, rien de plus.

_ Oh... eh bien, vous êtes chanceuse d'avoir un ami qui vous offre de si beaux cadeaux.

Puis, il s'éloigna et Blair et Chuck sortirent de la bijouterie.

_ Blair, ça ne vous dérange pas de m'attendre ici ? Il faut que j'aille acheter des cigares.

_ D'accord, je vous attends ici !

Il entra dans le bar-tabac et elle s'assit sur un banc. Puis, elle s'aperçut que Chuck avait laissé sa sacoche sur le banc. Elle allait le rappeler quand elle remarqua le bout d'une pochette en cuir qui dépassait. Intriguée, elle sortit la pochette et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs dessins de toutes sortes : des animaux, des enfants, des personnes assises au bar, et même des femmes nues. Et tous étaient signés : «Chuck Bass». Blair n'en revenait pas. Elle ne savait pas du tout que Chuck dessinait. Et... il avait un talent indéniable. Ses croquis étaient plus que réussis.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lança la voix de Chuck derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

_ Oh, Chuck, je... je voulais pas être indiscrète mais j'ai vu la pochette et...

_ Vous avez été indiscrète. Ces dessins sont très personnels. répliqua-t-il en lui arrachant la pochette des mains.

_ Je suis désolée. balbutia-t-elle, penaude.

Chuck soupira en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

_ Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Mais... je n'avais jamais montré ces dessins à personne.

_ Je comprends.

_ Mais... maintenant que vous avez commencé à les regarder...

Puis, il tendit à nouveau la pochette à Blair, qui, intriguée, recommença à regarder les dessins.

_ Vous avez dessiné cette femme plusieurs fois. fit-elle remarquer en montrant quelques portraits de nus sur lesquels la même femme apparaissait à chaque fois.

_ Eh bien, elle avait de belles mains, vous voyez ?

_ Je crois que vous avez dû avoir une aventure avec elle.

_ Non, seulement avec ses mains. C'était une prostituée unijambiste. Regardez.

Blair regarda le dessin plus attentivement et esquissa une grimace.

_ Heureusement, elle avait beaucoup d'humour. continua Chuck en souriant.

_ Eh bien, Chuck... tu as un véritable don, tu le sais, ça ?

_ Je rêve ou Blair Waldorf me tutoie, maintenant ? lança-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

_ Eh bien... disons que je nous considère comme des amis vraiment proches, étant donné que tu m'as montré quelque chose que tu n'as jamais montré à personne.

_ J'en suis ravi.

Ils se sourirent, et s'aperçurent que leurs visages étaient plus proches que jamais.

_ Peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer avant de louper le bateau. lança Blair au bout d'un moment.

_ Allons-y.

Ils se levèrent et Chuck offrit son bras à Blair, qui le prit en souriant.


	5. Chapter 5

Nate et Serena se promenaient sur le pont des 1ères classes depuis déjà une heure, en discutant.

_ Vous avez vraiment quitté l'endroit d'où vous veniez, comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

_ Eh bien... oui. Et depuis, je vais où Dieu veut bien que j'aille.

_ Je vous envie, vous savez. J'envie cette liberté que vous avez.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Vous ne l'êtes pas, vous ?

_ C'est plus compliqué que ça...

_ Je pense être capable de comprendre.

_ Eh bien... je n'en sais rien. Chaque jour j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer de plus en plus, sans savoir que faire pour empêcher ça. Et le pire, c'est que personne ne le remarque. Personne à part Blair. D'ailleurs, elle vit aussi la même chose avec...

_ Son fiancé ? Exactement comme vous avec votre fiancé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ça a quoi que ce soit à voir avec mon fiancé ?

_ S'il vous plaît, Serena, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que c'est vous qui avez choisi ça. On discute depuis déjà plus d'une heure, et je ne vous ai jamais entendue dire une seule fois que vous étiez amoureuse de votre fiancé. Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Aimez-vous votre fiancé ? Blair aime-t-elle son fiancé ?

_ Qui êtes-vous pour me demander si j'aime mon fiancé, ou si Blair aime son fiancé ? Vous n'avez pas à me poser cette question, ça ne vous concerne pas. Je vous connais à peine ! Vous êtes tellement impoli...

_ Pourtant, vous passez votre temps à me raconter vos problèmes. Si vous aimiez votre fiancé, c'est à lui que vous en parleriez.

_ Très bien. Ça suffit. Cette conversation est terminée. Je vous demande à présent de quitter ma partie du paquebot.

_ Et qui est impolie, à présent ?

_ Au revoir, Nate. On se voit pour le dîner.

Elle tourna les talons et commença à avancer, quand Nate la rattrapa par le bras.

_ Serena, attendez ! Je suis désolé. Vous avez raison, ça ne me regarde pas. Je ne m'en mêlerais plus.

_ Merci. On continue notre promenade, alors ?

_ Bien sûr !

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent à marcher, quand Serena s'arrêta tout à coup. Nate, surpris, regarda dans sa direction. Lily et Eleanor se dirigeaient vers eux.

_ Oh... souffla la jeune fille.

_ Serena. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Et tu es avec... murmura Lily en détaillant Nate de la tête aux pieds.

_ Maman, Eleanor. Je vous présente Nate Archibald.

_ Nate Archibald. Oh, bien sûr. C'est vous qui avez sauvé ma fille et que Carter a invité pour le dîner de ce soir. lança la mère de Serena d'un ton froid.

_ C'est moi en effet. Enchanté de vous connaître, Mme Van Der Woodsen. répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en tendant la main. Lily baissa les yeux sur la main que le jeune homme lui tendait, plissa le nez avec un air de dégoût et croisa ses deux mains contre sa poitrine. Nate, comprenant que la mère de Serena ne lui serrerait pas la main, la ramena à lui d'un air gêné. Un silence s'installa, quand Eleanor lança à Serena :

_ Serena, savez-vous où est passée Blair ? Jack et moi la cherchons partout depuis toute à l'heure.

_ Euh... non, je ne l'ai pas vue. répondit Serena, se souvenant que son amie lui avait fait juré de ne parler à personne de son excursion avec Chuck. D'après elle, si sa mère apprenait qu'elle avait passé la matinée avec le neveu de son fiancé, elle en entendrait parler pendant des siècles. La jeune blonde sourit intérieurement. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait entre sa meilleure amie et Chuck, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Blair lui avait parlé du sauvetage de la veille.

«J'étais sur le point de sauter, Serena. Je te promets que j'étais sur le point de le faire. Mais... Chuck a surgi de nulle part et m'en a empêchée. Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, par rapport à lui et à toi. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et je crois qu'avec toi, c'est la seule personne qui se soucie réellement de moi.» avait-elle dit, une lueur dans les yeux.

_ Eh bien... c'est étrange. répondit distraitement Eleanor.

_ Ne vous en faites pas trop, elle est sans doute partie visiter un peu la ville le temps de l'escale. Vous savez comment elle est avec les boutiques.

_ Je ne m'en fais pas. Blair a tellement de sautes d'humeur ces temps-ci que je ne cherche pas vraiment à y prêter attention. Elle doit être nerveuse à propos du mariage. Ça lui passera.

Serena hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Puis, Lily prit le bras d'Eleanor.

_ Bien. Eleanor, que diriez-vous de retourner au salon prendre un thé ?

_ Volontiers.

_ Serena, ma chérie, tu viens avec nous ?

_ Non, je pense que je vais rester encore là.

_ Très bien. Monsieur Archibald... on se voit au dîner, alors.

_ Bien sûr.

Puis, Lily et Eleanor s'éloignèrent. Serena se tourna vers Nate, et lui demanda, un sourire amusé aux lèvres :

_ Dites moi, Nate : que comptez-vous porter au dîner ?

Nate désigna ses vêtements actuels fièrement, et Serena laissa échapper un petit rire en l'imaginant entrer dans la grande salle à manger des Premières Classes vêtu ainsi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda le jeune homme, interloqué.

_ Rien, seulement... vous devriez éviter.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce-que vous allez entrer dans la fosse à serpents. Et que vous risquerez de vous faire expédier vers la sortie par ma mère avant même d'avoir une chance d'entrer.

_ Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre. Je n'ai pas de costumes somptueux comme votre fiancé en a.

_ Par chance, il en a plusieurs. Je pourrais vous en prêtez un.

_ Je doute qu'il apprécierait.

_ Il ne s'en rendra pas compte, il en a tellement. Je n'aurais qu'à lui dire que c'est un costume à mon frère, et il n'y verra que du feu.

_ Sauf que votre frère a 14 ans, je doute qu'il croie le fait qu'on fasse la même taille.

_ Oh, si, il le croira. Eric n'a que 14 ans, mais il est bien bâti, ça passera comme une lettre à la poste. Allez, suivez-moi.

**XOXOXOXOXO **

Quand Blair regagna sa suite, après sa matinée avec Chuck, elle était comme sur un nuage. Elle réalisa la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir un ami comme Chuck. Elle baissa les yeux sur son poignet et observa le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert. Une vraie merveille. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, et sa mère apparut.

_ Où étais-tu, ce matin ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

_ Je suis partie visiter Queenstown.

_ Avec qui ?

_ Seule.

Sa mère la fusilla du regard et attrapa son poignet.

_ Ne me ment pas. Charles était également introuvable ce matin, et sais-tu ce qu'il a répondu à son père quand il lui a posé la question ? Qu'il était parti visiter Queenstown seul. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

_ On s'est juste promené, rien de plus. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit car j'étais sûre que vous auriez cette réaction.

_ J'ai raison d'avoir cette réaction. Charles est un fils de bonne famille bien élevé, certes, mais c'est aussi un coureur de jupons, il est très mal vu dans la société. Et si les gens te voient avec lui, ils penseront que tu es sa maîtresse. A moins que ce soit le cas ?

_ Ce n'est pas le cas ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être amie avec lui !

Sa mère réaffirma sa prise autour de son poignet, et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua le bracelet.

_ C'est lui qui t'a offert ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Il n'a pas à te faire de cadeaux. Ce n'est pas ton fiancé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu estimes que Jack ne te fais pas assez de cadeaux ?

_ Ça n'a rien à voir ! Jack me fait des cadeaux magnifiques. Mais Chuck a voulu se comporter en ami et m'a offert ce bracelet, rien de plus !

_ Chuck ? Tu l'appelles «Chuck», maintenant ? Je suppose que tu t'es familiarisée avec lui au point de le tutoyer, également ?

_ Il est mon ami. Mon plus proche ami, avec Serena.

_ Cela suffit, Blair. Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu sois courtoise avec ce garçon, au contraire. Il fait parti de notre cercle après tout, et c'est le fils de mon ami Bart. Mais je refuse que tu te familiarises autant avec lui alors que tu es fiancée à son oncle. Tu ne tutoies même pas ton propre fiancé, mais tu n'as aucun problème à tutoyer cet homme ! Alors tu vas m'enlever ce bracelet, puis tu cesseras de tutoyer ce garçon, tu l'appelleras «Charles» et non «Chuck» et tu vas dès maintenant prendre tes distances avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que ma fille, qui est fiancée au prestigieux Jack Bass, soit la nouvelle prostituée personnelle de Charles Bass. Et mets une jolie robe pour le dîner.

Puis, elle sortit, laissant sa fille plantée là, les larmes aux yeux. Blair retira rageusement le bracelet et le lança sur sa coiffeuse. C'était tellement injuste ! Non seulement sa mère avait choisi son fiancé, mais en plus de ça, elle se permettait de choisir ses amis ! Quand ce cauchemar s'arrêterait-il enfin ?

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck se faisait lui aussi sermonner par son père.

_ Je croyais t'avoir prévenu. Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester éloigné de Blair Waldorf !

_ On est seulement amis !

_ Je ne veux pas que tu sois ami avec cette fille, c'est clair ? Je sais où finissent la plupart de tes «amies». Sauf que Blair est la fiancée de ton oncle !

_ Est-il au courant, d'ailleurs ?

_ Non. Et je préfère qu'il ne le soit pas. Car tu ne verras plus cette jeune fille en dehors des moments que l'on passera avec tout notre cercle. Vous n'aurez rien d'autre qu'une relation courtoise, rien de plus. Mais il n'y a plus d'amitié qui tienne.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra. gronda Chuck en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa suite d'un pas furieux.

_ Charles ! hurla son père.

Mais Chuck avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

L'heure du dîner était arrivée, et Nate attendait Serena en bas du Grand Escalier, habillé avec le costume de Carter. Puis, elle fit son apparition, et il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était resplendissante, magnifique, radieuse, splendide... un ange tombé du ciel. Elle descendit les marches et lui tendit la main. Il la prit et y déposa un baiser.

_ J'ai vu un homme faire ça une fois au cinéma et j'ai toujours eu envie de le faire. sourit-il.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et prit le bras qu'il lui tendait. Il releva le menton, avançant fièrement, et elle sut qu'il faisait ça pour singer les autres hommes, ce qui la fit rire. Puis, elle aperçut Carter et lui tapota sur l'épaule. Son fiancé se retourna.

_ Chéri. Vous vous souvenez certainement de monsieur Archibald.

Carter se tourna vers Nate. Un instant, ce dernier eut peur que le fiancé de Serena reconnaisse son costume. Mais Carter semblait tout simplement surpris de voir Nate Archibald, le Troisième Classe sans le sou, habillé et coiffé avec tant de classe.

_ Monsieur Archibald ! Ça alors ! On vous prendrait presque pour un gentleman. s'exclama-t-il sur un ton légèrement amusé.

_ Presque. répondit Nate un peu sèchement.

_ C'est extraordinaire.

Puis, Carter prit le bras de Lily et se dirigea vers la grande salle à manger, suivi de Nate et Serena. Puis, ils prirent place à une table où étaient déjà assis Blair, Eleanor, Jack, William et Eric. Puis, Chuck et Bart les rejoignirent, et le dîner commença. Lily se tourna vers Nate et lui lança d'une voix cynique et froide :

_ Racontez nous comment on vit dans l'entrepôt, monsieur Archibald. On dit que dans ce paquebot, il est confortable.

_ Maman. souffla Serena entre ses dents.

_ Le meilleur que j'ai jamais vu, madame. Presque pas de rats. répondit Nate en souriant, sans se démonter.

Le silence se fit à table, et Carter laissa échapper un petit rire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Monsieur Archibald est passager de Troisième Classe. Il a été d'un certain secours à ma fiancée dernièrement.

_ Et comment avez-vous les moyens de voyager, monsieur Archibald ? continua Lily, qui n'était pas prête à abandonner.

_ Eh bien... je suis ma chance. J'ai gagné ce voyage sur le Titanic en ayant une main chanceuse au poker, une main très chanceuse.

_ La vie est un jeu de chances. approuva William.

_ Les vrais hommes créent eux-mêmes leur chance. N'est-ce pas, Archibald ? questionna Carter en faisant un sourire carnassier à Nate.

_ Et vous trouvez que cette sorte de vie sans attaches est amusante, je présume. conclut froidement Lily.

_ Mais oui, madame, je trouve. Je veux dire, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut avec moi. J'adore me lever le matin sans savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver, sur qui je vais tomber. Hier, je dormais sous un pont, et aujourd'hui, me voilà sur le plus grand paquebot de tous les temps, à boire du champagne en si bonne compagnie ! Je pense que la vie est un don, et je ne veux pas le gâcher. On ne sait pas quelle donne on aura le coup suivant. On apprend à accepter la vie comme elle vient.

Son discours laissa l'attablée sans voix. Alors, il leva son verre et lança :

_ Pour que chaque jour compte.

_ Bien dit. Pour que chaque jour compte. répondit Blair en levant son verre à son tour.

_ Pour que ce jour compte. sourit Serena en levant son verre.

Alors, toute la table – à l'exception de Lily, Eleanor, Jack et Carter – leva son verre et clama :

_ Pour que ce jour compte !

Puis, le dîner reprit. Chuck remarqua que Blair gardait les yeux baissés sur son assiette, l'air mélancolique. Il se pencha vers elle et s'enquit :

_ Tout va bien, Blair ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et, le regard vide, lui répondit :

_ Je vais bien, Charles. Puis-je avoir le sel, s'il vous plaît ?

Sonné, Chuck mit quelques instants à réaliser que non seulement Blair l'avait vouvoyé, mais en plus, elle l'avait appelé _Charles_. Mais que se passait-il ?

_ Blair... souffla-t-il.

_ Tenez. lança Jack en tendant le sel à Blair.

_ Merci, Jack. répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Puis, elle passa le reste du repas à ignorer Chuck, qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Environ une heure plus tard, Nate se leva de sa chaise.

_ Bien. Je vais devoir vous laisser et retourner à ma cabine. Merci infiniment pour se repas.

Puis, il prit la main de Serena et lui fit un baise-main, tout en glissant discrètement un petit bout de papier dans sa main.

_ Bonne nuit, Serena.

Il s'éloigna et Serena attendit que personne ne la regarde pour déplier le papier.

_Pour que ce jour compte, rendez-vous sous l'horloge._

Serena fut un peu surprise, au début. Puis, elle se reprit et lança à sa mère :

_ Je suis un peu fatiguée. Je vais me coucher.

_ Bien. répondit sa mère distraitement.

Puis, Serena se leva et se dirigea vers l'horloge au-dessus du Grand Escalier. Il était là, au sommet des marches. Il se retourna et lui sourit.

_ Voulez-vous aller dans une vraie fête ?

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Blair était si distante avec lui. Alors, il eut une idée. Il sortit un papier et un crayon de sa poche, griffonna une note et la déposa discrètement sur les genoux de Blair. Puis, avant que la jeune fille ne puisse réagir, il se leva.

_ Bon, je vais retourner à ma suite. Bonne soirée à tous.

Puis, il s'éloigna, et Blair lut discrètement la note qu'il lui avait laissée.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Rejoins moi dans ma suite pour qu'on discute._

_- Chuck._

Elle retint son souffle, relisant la note plusieurs fois. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle se leva et lança à l'assemblée.

_ Je vais me reposer dans ma suite. Bonne soirée à tous.

Elle s'éloigna, mais sa mère la rattrapa dans le couloir.

_ Où vas-tu ? siffla-t-elle.

_ Je vous l'ai dit. Me reposer dans ma suite.

Mais Eleanor n'était pas dupe. Elle saisit le poignet de sa fille, la força à ouvrir la main, et se saisit de la note. Blair avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Eleanor relut plusieurs fois la note avant de relever les yeux vers sa fille. Son regard lançait des éclairs.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Je... je ne sais pas.

_ Ne me mens pas !

_ Je vous assure mère que je n'en sais rien !

_ Bien. Tu vas dans _ta_ suite. Immédiatement.

_ Ou... oui.

Blair tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le Grand Escalier, quand sa mère ajouta.

_ Et j'espère pour toi que tu ne sais réellement pas ce qu'il se passe !

Une fois que Blair se soit éloignée, Jack rejoignit Eleanor.

_ Tout va bien, Eleanor ?

_ Non. Lisez ça.

Elle tendit la note au fiancé de sa fille. Dès qu'il eut finit de lire, son poing tremblait de colère.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

_ De quel droit mon neveu se permet-il de tutoyer ma fiancée ? De quel droit se permet-il de l'inviter dans sa suite de la sorte ? Sont-ils amants ?

_ Je ne sais pas, et je n'espère pas. Mais quoi que ce soit, nous devons y mettre un terme immédiatement. Je vais m'occuper de ma fille.

_ Et moi de mon neveu.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck était assis sur son lit, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de Blair. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, et il se retourna aussitôt.

_ Blair, que...

Mais il s'interrompit. Ce n'était pas Blair qui se tenait devant la porte. C'était son oncle.

_ Tu t'attendais à voir Blair ? Elle ne viendra pas. Eleanor a intercepté ton petit mot et l'a envoyée dans sa suite.

Chuck en resta bouche-bée tandis qu'il assimilait ce que son oncle lui disait.

_ Maintenant, la véritable question est : pourquoi attends-tu _ma_ fiancée dans _ta _suite ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck s'assit sur son lit, silencieux, sans répondre à la question de son oncle. Ce qui énerva ce dernier, qui s'avança avec un air menaçant.

_ J'attends, Charles. Vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi toi, mon cher homme à catins de neveu, attendait _ma _fiancée, dans ta suite ? Que se passe-t-il entre vous ? Vous êtes amants ? C'est ta nouvelle putain ?

Chuck leva les yeux vers son oncle, le fusillant cette fois du regard. Il dut faire un gros effort sur lui même pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Comment _osait-il_ traiter Blair, sa propre _fiancée,_ de putain ? N'avait-il aucun respect pour elle ?

_ Blair n'est pas une putain. C'est mon amie. Et c'est une femme formidable, intelligente, qui pourrait être heureuse. Mais elle ne l'est pas. Et vous savez pourquoi, cher oncle ? Parce-que vous êtes pour elle le pire fiancé qui puisse exister. Vous ne la rendez pas heureuse, au contraire, elle se détruit à petit feu à votre contact. Et cela, à cause de vous, et de sa mère. Et tout ce que je fais avec elle, c'est essayer de la faire sourire le plus possible, puisque vous n'en êtes pas capable, et puisque vous n'avez pas le moindre respect pour elle. À votre avis, quel genre d'homme traite sa fiancée de putain ?

Après ce discours, Chuck s'attendait réellement à recevoir un coup de poing de son oncle. Mais non. À la place, ce dernier ricana, avant d'éclater franchement d'un grand rire moqueur.

_ Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien... regardez ce qu'on a là. Regardez qui tombe amoureux ! C'est adorable. lança Jack d'un air sarcastique.

Chuck resta sous le choc, tandis que son cerveau assimilait lentement les dernières paroles de son oncle. Se pouvait-il... qu'il soit amoureux de Blair ?

Bien sûr qu'il l'était.

Et ce, depuis cette fois où il lui avait parlé à la roseraie, un mois plus tôt. Blair semblait toujours si refermée sur elle-même, mais seulement parce-qu'elle était malheureuse. Quand elle était avec lui, elle était elle-même, elle souriait, s'ouvrait... était heureuse. Et il aimait ce sourire qu'elle avait quand ils étaient tous les deux, il aimait être la cause de ce sourire... il l'aimait, elle. Tout simplement.

Alors, il regarda son oncle droit dans les yeux, et lui répondit, le regard plein de défi.

_ Oui. Je suis amoureux d'elle. Et alors ? Je peux lui offrir tout ce que vous ne pourrez jamais espérer lui donner. Le bonheur.

_ Oui. Le bonheur d'une formidable orgie avec toi et tes prostituées, c'est formidable ! Blair est vraiment une chanceuse !

Cette fois-ci, Chuck ne se retint pas, et frappa son oncle de toutes ses forces. Jack resta un instant sous le choc, essuyant de la main le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieure, fixant son neveu avec fureur. Chuck se prépara à recevoir un coup à son tour, mais encore une fois, son oncle ne le frappa pas et le fixa d'un air moqueur. Puis, il lui lança, avec un sourire mauvais :

_ C'est ça, neveu. Frappe moi. Mais tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Tu n'as jamais été monogame. Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras rendre Blair heureuse tout en continuant à sauter sur toutes les catins à ta portée ? Tu es bien naïf.

Puis, il quitta sa suite, laissant Chuck seul.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO **

_ Blair. Arrête immédiatement de me mentir. Dis-moi la vérité : que se passe-t-il avec Charles ? siffla Eleanor.

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mère : rien.

_ Je sais que tu mens !

_ On est juste amis.

_ Alors cesse d'être son amie ! Cet homme a mauvaise réputation, et on ne peut pas se permettre de compromettre ce mariage avec Jack ! C'est le seul moyen qu'on a de s'en sortir des dettes que ton père nous a laissé !

_ Mais c'est injuste ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de tout mettre sur mes épaules !

_ Blair... nous sommes des femmes, ne l'oublie pas. Nos choix sont rarement faciles.

_Quels choix ?_ eut envie de rétorquer Blair. Car à aucun moment elle n'avait choisi ça. Seulement... sa mère avait raison. La plupart du temps, les femmes, et surtout les jeunes filles se pliaient à ce qu'on leur demandait. Et même si c'était injuste, elles le faisaient, car c'était leur devoir. C'était le devoir de Blair d'aider sa mère, puisque son père n'était plus de ce monde pour assumer lui-même les conséquences de ses actes.

_ Je... je comprend, maman.

_ Merci de comprendre.

Sa mère se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Jack.

_ Oh. Jack. Vous voilà.

_ Eleanor. Puis-je m'entretenir avec ma fiancée un instant ?

_ Bien sûr.

Eleanor quitta la suite de sa fille, et ferma la porte derrière elle. Jack s'avança et s'assit à côté de Blair sur le lit. Il leva le regard vers elle, et elle fut pétrifiée. Jamais elle n'avait vu tant de colère froide dans les yeux de son fiancé.

_ Que se passe-t-il entre mon neveu et vous, Blair ?

_ Quoi qu'il ai pu se passer, c'est terminé pour de bon, à présent. souffla Blair.

_ Bien. Alors écoutez moi bien : vous ne verrez Charles que lors des dîners que nous partagerons tous ensemble. Rien de plus. Mais vous ne le verrez plus jamais dans d'autres circonstances. C'est bien compris ? Je vous l'interdis.

Blair sentit la colère monter en elle. Que sa mère lui donne des ordres, aussi pénibles soient-ils, c'était une chose. Que Jack le fasse, c'en était une autre. Ils n'étaient pas mariés, et quand bien même, Blair ne jouerait jamais le rôle de la petite épouse docile qui obéit à son mari. Alors, elle le fixa dans les yeux et répliqua :

_ Vous n'avez rien à m'ordonner, ou à m'interdire.

Alors, Jack entra réellement dans une colère noire, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il saisit brusquement Blair par les épaules et la secoua, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair de la jeune fille. Blair tremblait de peur quand son fiancé hurla, d'une voix déformée par la rage :

_ Comment osez-vous vous adresser à moi sur ce ton là ? Petite traînée !

_ J... Jack... vous me faites mal...

_ Et là, je te fais toujours mal, salope ?

Et sur ces mots, il lui assena une gifle magistrale. Blair ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc. Sa joue lui faisait mal, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Machinalement, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, et des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses joues. Elle avait toujours du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. La colère de Jack retomba, et il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, l'air coupable.

_ Blair... je suis désolé, pardonnez-moi je... je n'avais pas l'intention de frapper aussi fort.

Blair se tourna vers lui, choquée. Comment ça, _pas aussi fort_ ? Cela signifiait qu'il avait de toute façon eut l'intention de la frapper d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Comme elle ne parlait toujours pas, Jack continua.

_ Mais... vous devez comprendre... vous n'avez pas à me parler sur ce ton. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas encore ma femme légalement, mais vous l'êtes en pratique. Vous me devez le respect. Et vous devez me faire honneur, et non honte. Je ne peux pas vous permettre de vous moquer de moi, Blair.

Comme elle ne répondait toujours pas, Jack se leva en soupirant et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de sortir, il lança :

_ Et Blair... j'étais sérieux. Je ne veux plus que vous voyez Charles.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Quand Nate lui avait parlé d'une «vraie fête» Serena s'était bien sûr attendu à quelque chose de festif et bruyant, mais elle était loin de la vérité... Nate l'avait emmenée à une fête de Troisième Classe, avec la bière qui coulait à flots et un petit orchestre improvisé qui jouait de la musique irlandaise très forte. Au début, elle s'était sentie un peu mal à l'aise, puis avait décidé de se détendre et de profiter de l'occasion que Nate lui donnait : une occasion de s'amuser réellement, pour une fois dans sa vie. Alors, elle décida de se lâcher une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle prit place à côté de Nate, qui discutait avec Dan et Jenny, et décida de se joindre à leur conversation.

_ Alors, Serena, je suppose que ce n'est absolument pas le genre de fête où vous avez l'habitude d'aller ? hurla Jenny pour couvrir la musique.

_ Non ! Mais c'est beaucoup plus amusant ! répondit Serena en riant.

_ En même temps, la plupart des «fêtes» où vous allez sont des parties de thé avec des dames guindées et hautaines qui feraient sans doute une attaque en voyant notre vision de ce qu'est une fête. lança Dan.

_ En effet. Et j'ai déjà fait des siestes plus animées que les parties de thé où ma mère aime tant m'emmener.

Puis, la musique changea, et Dan invita sa petite sœur à danser une danse que Serena n'avait jamais vue. Mais c'était joyeux et convivial, contrairement aux valses des bals où la jeune fille était toujours obligée de se rendre. Puis, surprise, elle vit Nate se lever et lui tendre la main.

_ Venez. dit le jeune homme en souriant.

_ Quoi ? Non...

_ Allez ! insista-t-il en lui prenant la main pour l'obliger à se lever.

_ Nate, attendez... je ne sais pas danser ça.

_ Il va falloir se rapprocher un peu plus. Comme ça...

Il la prit par la taille et la rapprocha de lui, avant de l'entraîner dans cette danse folle. Serena tenta de suivre son rythme.

_ Je ne connais pas les pas ! protesta la jeune blonde.

_ Moi non plus, laissez-vous aller ! Ne réfléchissez pas !

Serena se mit alors à rire. C'était bon de se lâcher ainsi. Tellement bon. Puis, Nate l'entraîna sur la piste, la lâcha et effectua quelques pas de danse. Serena retira ses bottines, les lança à une femme et l'imita. Puis, ils se remirent à danser de cette manière un peu désordonnée et folle, cette manière qui faisait que Serena se sentait libre. Et personne ne vit Lovejoy, le valet de Carter, dans les escaliers, en train de les observer...

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_12 avril 1912_

Serena prenait le thé, assise face à Carter qui était resté silencieux depuis le début. Ce silence inquiétait la jeune fille. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand Carter ne disait rien.

_ J'avais espéré que vous me rejoindriez, hier soir. lança enfin son fiancé.

_ J'étais un peu fatiguée. répondit vaguement Serena.

_ Oh. Vos... activités au pont inférieur ont dû être éreintantes, je présume.

_ Vous m'avez fait suivre par votre croque-mort de valet, c'est tout à fait vous.

_ Vous ne vous comporterez plus jamais de cette manière, Serena, est-ce bien entendu ?

_ Je ne suis pas l'un de vos contre-maître de votre banque à qui vous donnez des ordres. Je suis votre fiancée.

Serena regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant le visage de Carter se tordre de colère. Il se mit à hurler :

_ Ma fiancée ? _Ma fiancée ?_ Oui, vous l'êtes ! Et ma _femme_ !

Il se leva d'un bond et vit voler la table. Serena sursauta quand il se jeta sur elle pour poser ses mains sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il était trop près d'elle, et elle sentait qu'il allait la frapper d'un moment à l'autre. Il continua, toujours fou de rage :

_ Ma femme en pratique, si vous ne l'êtes pas légalement, alors vous allez me faire honneur ! Vous allez me faire honneur comme une femme doit faire honneur à son époux. Car je ne vous laisserais pas vous moquer de moi, Serena ! Dois-je mettre les points sur les «i» ?

_ N... non. répondit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

_ Bien. Excusez-moi. Oh, et une dernière chose : vous ne verrez plus cet homme de Troisième Classe.

Puis, il quitta la pièce comme si rien ne s'était passé, laissant Serena tremblante et en larmes.


	7. Chapter 7

Blair était assise sur son lit, pensive. Elle était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. La colère de Jack... la gifle... son fiancé ne l'avait jamais frappée auparavant. Jamais. Bien sûr, les femmes se faisant frapper par leur époux étaient fréquentes, bien qu'elles tentent de cacher leur situation. Mais... même si Blair n'en avait jamais été amoureuse, jamais elle n'aurait cru que Jack puisse la frapper. Il semblait si gentil, il ne semblait pas de nature violente...

Elle avait envie d'en parler à quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Chuck ? Mauvaise idée. Elle n'avait plus le droit de le voir, et elle savait que si elle lui en parlait, il irait régler l'affaire directement avec Jack, ce qui n'était absolument pas la solution. Serena ? Elle irait en parler à Chuck. Sa mère ? Elle défendrait sans doute Jack, et lui dirait que si elle n'avait pas eu un si mauvais comportement, Jack n'aurait jamais eu à la gifler. Et n'importe qui d'autre ne réagirait pas. Quand une femme se faisait gifler par son époux ou son fiancé, les interventions contre cela étaient rares. Pourquoi ? Parce-qu'une femme était censée faire ce qu'on lui demandait, si elle ne voulait pas être giflée. Blair trouvait ces règles stupides et immondes, mais encore une fois, elle ne pouvait pas se rebeller contre. Elle allait donc devoir faire ce qu'on lui demandait, et voir Chuck le minimum autorisé. Et puis, elle avait tellement peur de ce que Jack pourrait lui faire si jamais elle désobéissait... Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par de petits coups donnés à la porte.

_ Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Serena. Sa meilleure amie était dans un état misérable. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en désordre, elle tremblait et pleurait.

_ Serena, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La jeune blonde ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle se rua sur le lit de sa meilleure amie pour pleurer dans ses bras. Blair entoura son amie de ses bras, complètement choquée. Jamais elle n'avait vu Serena dans cet état là.

_ Serena... mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ C'est... Carter... hoqueta la blonde entre deux sanglots.

_ Qu'a-t-il fait ?

_ Il... il ne veut plus que je revoies Nate. Il m'a hurlé dessus. Il ne m'avait jamais hurlé dessus auparavant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Attends... me dis pas que... il t'a frappée ?

_ Non. Mais... il a failli.

Blair hocha la tête, quelque peu soulagée, et fit des gestes circulaires avec sa main dans le dos de son amie pour la consoler. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait réellement besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle voulait parler de Jack à Serena. Sans lui parler de la gifle. Inutile de lui donner des soucis en plus.

_ Jack ne veut plus que je voies Chuck.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Il a été très clair. Je ne pourrais le voir que lors des réceptions et des dîners qu'on aura en commun, c'est tout.

_ Mais c'est injuste !

_ Je sais. Mais c'est comme ça. Je dois m'y faire.

Serena soupira. Elle savait que c'était inutile de faire croire à son amie qu'elle avait le choix, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait le choix.

_ Pourquoi la vie est si compliquée, Blair ?

_ Parce-que nous sommes des femmes.

_ C'est vraiment immonde. Alors le fait qu'on soit des femmes doit vraiment signifier qu'on ne peut rien faire, c'est ce que ça veut dire ? On est condamnées à faire ce que nos fiancés et nos mères veulent de nous ?

_ Ça ne m'enchante pas non plus.

Serena essuya ses larmes en soupirant. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Autant accepter son triste sort maintenant et s'y habituer.

_ J'ai pas envie de rester là. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Moi non plus. On va se promener un peu sur le pont ? Ça nous changera les idées.

Serena acquiesça et suivit son amie. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair et Serena se promenaient depuis 20 minutes sur le pont, et discutaient de tout et de rien, chacune appréciant la présence de l'autre. Heureusement qu'elles pouvaient toujours compter l'une sur l'autre. Car Blair ne savait vraiment pas comment elle aurait tenu sans Serena. Elle était chanceuse de l'avoir auprès d'elle. Mais elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de la gifle. Elle préférait essayer d'effacer cet horrible moment de sa mémoire. Lors de leur promenade, elles croisent un homme qui venait pour signaler quelque chose au capitaine Smith. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard et tendirent l'oreille :

_ Veuillez m'excuser, commandant. Un nouveau signalement d'iceberg. Celui-ci nous vient du Noordam. lança l'homme.

Blair et Serena se regardèrent avec appréhension. _Des icebergs ?_ Le commandant Smith vit les mines inquiètes des jeunes filles et sourit.

_ Oh, rien d'inquiétant. C'est tout à fait normal en cette période de l'année. En fait, nous prenons de la vitesse. J'ai donné l'ordre d'allumer les dernières chaudières. dit-il pour les rassurer.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête, sceptiques. Toutes deux doutaient que prendre de la vitesse soit vraiment une bonne chose... mais le capitaine semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Plus tard, elles se promenaient en compagnie de Thomas Andrews. Mais quelque chose perturbait Serena. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait de travers avec les canots de sauvetage. Et elle voulait s'en assurer.

_ Monsieur Andrews, pardonnez-moi. J'ai fait le calcul dans ma tête, et avec le nombre de canots de sauvetages multiplié par la capacité que vous avez mentionnée, pardonnez-moi mais... il semble qu'il n'y ai pas assez de canots pour tout le monde ? s'enquit-elle.

Andrews sourit avant de répondre :

_ Il en manque la moitié. Serena, rien ne vous échappe, dites-moi ? En fait, j'ai fait installer ce nouveau type de bossoirs qui aurait pu contenir une rangée de bateau de plus à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Mais on a pensé en lieu, malheureusement, que le pont aurait eu lieu trop encombré. Alors, on ne m'a pas écouté. Mais ne vous en faites surtout pas. Ce paquebot est insubmersible, vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles. J'ai construit un bon paquebot solide et fiable, il est le seul canot qu'il vous faille.

Serena hocha la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas l'insouciance de ces gens. Pas un seul instant ils pouvaient imaginer qu'il pourrait y avoir un accident ? Et s'il y avait effectivement un accident, la moitié des passagers mourraient. Et elle trouvait ça affolant d'être la seule à s'en préoccuper.

Puis, Thomas Andrews les laissa pour parler avec le commandant, et Blair se figea. Chuck était devant elles. Quelques mètres plus loin à peine. Il ne les avait pas vues, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il ne _devait pas_ les voir.

_ On s'en va. siffla-t-elle en saisissant le bras de Serena.

_ Quoi ? répondit son amie, qui ne comprenait rien.

_ On part, maintenant. La promenade est finie !

Serena la fixa interloquée, puis tourna la tête et vit Chuck. Elle comprit instantanément que son amie voulait – enfin, plutôt, _devait_ – l'éviter. Alors, elle fit volte-face et les deux filles commencèrent à avancer hâtivement, quand une voix les appela derrière elles. La voix de Chuck.

_ Blair ? Blair ! appelait-il, de plus en plus fort.

Blair ne répondit pas et pressa le pas, les larmes menaçant de déborder de ses cils.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck continua à appeler Blair, qui ne lui répondait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ? Sa mère lui avait-elle parlé ? Ou Jack ? Peu importe. Il devait impérativement lui parler. Mais elle semblait l'éviter. Comme au dîner de la veille. Puis, il sentit une main ferme se poser sur son épaule.

_ Je croyais avoir été clair. Ne t'approche plus de Blair Waldorf. C'est un ordre. siffla la voix de son père.

Il soupira profondément. Il en avait plus qu'assez que son père et son oncle se permettent de lui dicter sa conduite. Alors, il se dégagea vivement, fit volte-face et s'éloigna à grands pas.


	8. Chapter 8

_13 avril 1912_

Serena prenait un peu l'air sur le pont. Elle avait besoin de souffler un peu. Elle n'en pouvait plus du harcèlement de sa mère par rapport à ce mariage avec Carter. Elle ne _voulait pas_ épouser Carter. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, et d'après ce qu'elle avait vu la veille, il semblait même presque violent. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Pas vraiment. Pas du tout, en fait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se résoudre, elle était fatiguée de se battre.

Elle leva un instant le nez de son livre, pour apercevoir une jeune blonde avec une longue robe rouge à dentelles blanches et au chapeau assorti se diriger vers elle. Elle haussa les épaules avant de se replonger dans son livre, quand la jeune fille se posta devant elle.

_ Serena ?

Serena releva la tête pour observer la jeune fille, et ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. En face d'elle se trouvait... Jenny Humphrey. La sœur de Dan Humphrey, l'amie de Nate. Mais... que faisait-elle ici ? Et dans cette tenue ? Et où avait-elle trouvé cette tenue, en premier lieu ?

_ Jenny ?

_ C'est moi. On a pas beaucoup de temps, alors s'il-vous-plaît, écoutez-moi.

_ Mais... Jenny ? Que faites-vous ici ? Et où avez-vous trouvé cette robe ?

_ C'est moi qui l'ai faite. Je ne voyage jamais sans mes tissus, et j'avais besoin d'une robe pour me fondre dans les Premières Classes. répondit la jeune blonde avec un petit sourire de fierté.

Serena en était bouche-bée. Si Jenny avait réellement crée cette robe toute seule, du haut de ses 15 ans, alors elle avait énormément de talent. Et bien sûr, elle avait soigné tous les détails, allant jusqu'à faire un chapeau, se maquiller et se coiffer comme une Première Classe.

_ Vous avez énormément de talent, Jenny.

_ Merci, mais si je suis ici, c'est pour vous dire quelque chose d'important. C'est à propos de Nate. En fait, depuis hier... il est assez mal. Vous avez passé une soirée fantastique l'autre soir, et depuis, il n'a plus aucune nouvelle.

_ Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cherché à en avoir ?

_ J'y viens. Il est venu hier matin, mais votre fiancé et votre mère lui ont interdit de revenir, et on prévenu tous les portiers, pour qu'ils l'empêchent d'entrer. Il faut que vous veniez lui parler !

Serena en était bouche-bée. Comment sa mère et Carter pouvaient-ils se croire permit de régenter sa vie de la sorte ? Ils n'avaient vraiment aucune morale ! Elle n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant : rejoindre Nate au pont des Troisièmes Classes et tout lui expliquer. Seulement... elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir aussi facilement de ce mariage, peu importe à quel point elle en avait envie. Cette situation était plus qu'invivable. Elle allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

_ Je... ne peux pas, Jenny. Je suis désolée.

_ Mais...

_ Il n'y a pas de «mais», c'est comme ça. Dites à Nate que je suis désolée, et dites lui qu'il ne me verra plus. Dites lui que j'ai adoré ces moments passés avec lui, que je ne les oublierais jamais, mais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux plus le voir. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Puis, elle se leva avant de s'éloigner rapidement, malgré les protestations de Jenny. Elle espérait que la jeune fille n'avait pas vu les larmes qui dégringolaient en cascade de ses joues.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair fut interrompue dans sa lecture quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

_ Entrez. fit-elle distraitement.

La porte s'ouvrit et son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit qui était son visiteur : Chuck.

_ Chuck ? Mais... que... balbutia-t-elle, ne sachant plus ou se mettre ni quoi faire.

_ Je dois te parler, Blair.

_ Je ne peux pas te parler, Chuck. Sors, s'il-te-plaît.

_ Blair, s'il-te-plaît, ça ne prendra qu'un instant.

_ Si tu ne pars pas, c'est moi qui part.

Sur-ce, elle se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais Chuck lui bloqua l'accès, puis il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lit et lui tint fermement les épaules dans ses mains. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui planta son regard dans le sien.

_ Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement, Blair. Et tu sais qu'on doit avoir une discussion.

_ Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait une discussion ?

_ Parce-que... on a passé une journée parfaite à Queenstown. Puis, tu m'as ignoré tout le repas du soir, et toute la journée d'hier. Et j'ai reçu une petite visite de courtoisie de mon oncle, l'autre soir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Blair ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Une partie d'elle voulait tout dire Chuck, il saurait quoi faire. Mais une autre partie d'elle ne voulait rien lui dire, pour le protéger, se protéger. Elle ne connaissait pas les limites de Jack. Il était même possible que cet homme n'ait aucune limite. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il arrive du mal à Chuck. Elle _aimait _Chuck. Elle s'en rendait compte, à présent. Elle était tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle devait l'éloigner d'elle. C'était la décision la plus dure qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à prendre, – même accepter la demande en mariage de Jack avait été moins dur – mais elle devait le faire. Jack l'avait giflée, l'autre soir. Il pourrait faire pire à Chuck. Et puis, en l'éloignant d'elle, elle se protègerait plus ou moins aussi. Du moins, elle protègerait ses sentiments. Chuck n'avait jamais été l'homme d'une seule femme, il avait déjà eu un bon nombre d'aventures. Elle ne voulait pas se rajouter une souffrance de plus, elle en avait déjà bien assez eu.

_ Il ne se passe rien, Chuck. Je te demande de me laisser, à présent. Pour de bon. Oublie-moi. Je suis fiancée, et je suis fiancée à ton oncle.

_ Et c'est à cause de ça que tu m'évites ? À cause de mon oncle ?

_ Non. Enfin... oui. Chuck, ton oncle et moi sommes fiancés, je lui dois...

_ Tu lui dois quoi ? Tu ne lui dois rien, Blair, ce n'est pas à lui de décider de ce que tu dois faire ou non !

_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple...

_ Et pourquoi ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

À ces mots, Blair baissa à nouveau les yeux, qui se remplissaient de larmes. Alarmé, Chuck leva son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

_ Blair... réponds-moi. Est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il t'a frappée ?

Blair éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant de tout son soûl sur son épaule. Chuck comprit aussitôt qu'il avait la réponse à sa question. Sous le choc, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra fort.

_ Blair... où... ?

_ Il m'a giflée. Le soir après la journée à Queenstown.

Chuck sentit la colère monter en lui, et il se sentit obligé de lâcher Blair pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

_ Je vais le tuer, ce bâtard ! fulmina-t-il.

_ Non ! Je t'en supplie... ne fais rien. Fais comme si je ne t'avais rien dit.

_ C'est hors de question ! Je ne le laisserais plus jamais poser une seule main sur toi. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es toujours avec lui !

_ Parce-qu'il le faut, Chuck. Je n'ai pas le choix.

_ On a toujours le choix.

_ Là, je ne l'ai pas. Ma mère n'acceptera jamais que j'annule ce mariage, et Jack encore moins. Il pourrait faire bien pire.

_ Si tu dis tout à ta mère...

_ Elle ne me croira pas. Et même si elle me croit, elle me dira quelque chose comme «En même temps, si tu n'avais pas été occupée à batifoler avec Chuck Bass, ton fiancé ne t'aurait pas frappée. Tu l'as mérité, que ça te serve de leçon».

_ Mais c'est totalement illogique ! Tu vas faire quoi ? Te marier avec un homme qui te battra dès qu'il en aura l'occasion ?

_ Tu crois peut-être que j'en suis heureuse ?

_ Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça.

_ Et pourtant, il faut que ça se passe comme ça. Je t'ai parlé de nos problèmes d'argent depuis la mort de mon père. Je n'ai pas le choix, l'avenir de ma mère et le mien repose sur ce mariage. Ma mère y a déjà investit une fortune, et si le mariage est annulé, on perdra tout.

_ Et s'il existait une autre solution ?

Blair leva soudain les yeux vers le jeune homme, surprise. Il connaissait vraiment un moyen de sortir sa famille des problèmes financiers tout en empêchant ce mariage ?

_ Une autre solution ?

_ N'épouse pas Jack.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ N'épouse pas Jack... épouse-moi.

Blair le regarda droit dans les yeux, choquée. _Était-il sérieux ? _Chuck venait-il réellement... de la demander en mariage ?

_ Chuck... je...

_ Je sais ce que tu penses. Je sais que je n'ai pas une très bonne réputation. Mais la vérité, Blair, c'est que je n'ai plus regardé une seule femme depuis un mois. Depuis cette conversation à la roseraie, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Et mes sentiments ne cessent de s'accentuer de jour en jour. Je t'aime, Blair. Et je ferais tout pour toi, tu peux être sûre que je te rendrais heureuse. Jamais je ne te ferais souffrir. Fais-moi confiance, s'il-te-plaît.

Blair sentit des larmes au bord de ces cils. Bien sûr, elle voulait le croire de tout son être. Mais... elle avait encore des doutes. Chuck aurait énormément de mal à quitter sa vie de débauche. Et puis, même s'il le faisait, ça ne signifiait pas que tout était facile. Au contraire, rien n'était facile. Jamais sa mère ne la laisserait épouser Chuck, à cause de la réputation du jeune homme. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'obstacles en travers de leur route.

Alors, Blair fit quelque chose qui lui fendit le cœur. Elle lâcha les mains de Chuck et se leva. Elle tenta de prendre une expression froide sur son visage, mais elle savait que ses larmes allaient déborder de ses cils d'un instant à l'autre.

_ Je... je ne peux pas, Chuck. Je suis désolée.

Et, ignorant les larmes qui dansaient dans les yeux du jeune homme, elle sortit rapidement de sa suite, avant de s'adosser contre sa porte, les larmes coulant en cascades sur ses joues.


	9. Chapter 9

_14 avril 1912 – 9h00_

Le dimanche matin, Blair était en compagnie des autres premières classes dans la chapelle du navire, pour la messe. Tous chantaient «Eternal Father strong to save». La jeune fille leva un instant les yeux de sa feuille pour observer la salle. Sa mère était à sa droite, Jack à sa gauche. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Serena, encadrée par sa mère à droite, Carter à gauche, son père devant et son frère derrière. Blair ne voyait Chuck nulle part...

Puis, elle l'aperçut. Vers le fond de la salle, à côté de Bart. Contrairement à tout le monde, Chuck ne se préoccupait pas du chant religieux. Non, car Chuck était bien trop occupé à discuter et à rire avec Georgina Sparks. Georgina Sparks, ses longs cheveux noirs brillants et ses grands yeux bleus de petit chiot. Blair pinça les lèvres. Georgina Sparks était la fille d'un ami à sa mère, et bien que cette dernière ait toujours tenté de faire des deux filles des amies, ça n'avait jamais fonctionné. Blair détestait Georgina depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Cette fille était monstrueuse, rien qu'à l'âge de 5 ans elle usait de stratagèmes odieux pour parvenir à ses fins. Sans compter le fait que Georgina était une traînée. Il suffisait de la regarder en cet instant. Sa poitrine sortait presque du corset de sa robe, bon sang ! Elle était réputée pour être déjà passé dans le lit de la moitié des hommes de la haute société. Et il semblait qu'elle voulait ajouter Chuck à son tableau de chasse. Et il n'avait pas l'air de protester ! En même temps, il était Chuck. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il prendrait une catin dans son lit. Seulement, là, c'était différent. Blair était blessée de le voir batifoler avec Georgina. Parce-qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. S'il l'aimait, alors pourquoi était-il en train de discuter avec cette... poule ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?_ C'était la première fois de sa vie que Blair était jalouse. C'était aussi la première fois de sa vie qu'elle était amoureuse. C'était deux sentiments qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et ça faisait mal. Ravalant ses larmes, elle reprit la chanson où elle l'avait laissée.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Après la messe, Serena s'était éclipsée sur le pont sans que sa mère ne s'en aperçoive. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, seule. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre l'éternelle conversation sur son mariage avec Carter. Elle marchait distraitement quand une main saisit son bras. Paniquée, elle leva les yeux. C'était Nate.

_ Nate ? Mais que...

_ Chuut... suivez-moi, venez.

Il l'entraîna dans une pièce à part et ferma la porte derrière eux. Serena remarqua qu'il portait un manteau et un chapeau très couteux – qu'il avait dû emprunter pour se fondre dans les premières classes.

_ Je sais que Jenny est venue vous parler hier. lança le jeune homme de but en blanc.

_ Nate... s'il vous plaît. Ne rendez pas tout difficile. Je ne peux pas vous voir.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle essaya de quitter la pièce, mais encore une fois, Nate la retint par le bras.

_ Non, Serena ! Il faut que je vous parle !

_ Nate... non. Je suis fiancée. Je vais épouser Carter. J'aime Carter.

_Je ne sais absolument pas mentir._ Et Nate le vit tout de suite, dans ses yeux, qu'elle mentait, qu'elle n'aimait pas Carter.

_ Serena. Vous n'êtes pas un cadeau. C'est vrai. Vous êtes une petite fille pourrie gâtée. Mais à l'intérieur, vous êtes la plus époustouflante, la plus incroyable, la plus merveilleuse fille... femme que j'ai jamais connue. Et...

_ Nate...

_ Non, laissez-moi essayer de le dire. Vous êtes ma...

_Vous êtes ma vie. Ma moitié._ Voilà ce qu'il avait envie de dire. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Il allait la perdre ! Il soupira, avant de continuer :

_ Je ne suis pas un idiot. Je sais comment marche le monde. Je n'ai que 10 pièces dans ma poche, je n'ai rien à vous offrir et je le sais très bien. Et je le comprends. Mais je suis trop impliqué, maintenant. Je ne m'en irait que lorsque je serais sûr que vous allez bien.

_ Eh bien, je vais bien. Tout ira bien, vraiment.

Elle tenta de mettre toute la sincérité qu'elle pouvait dans son regard, pour rendre son mensonge crédible, mais elle savait très bien qu'il ne la croyait pas. Nate arrivait à lire en elle mieux que n'importe qui.

_ Vraiment ? Je ne crois pas. Ils vous ont prise au piège, Serena ! Et vous allez mourir si vous ne vous libérez pas, peut-être pas immédiatement parce-que vous êtes forte, mais... tôt ou tard... ce feu que j'aime en vous, Serena... ce feu va cessez de brûler.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue, et essuya une larme qui coulait de son pouce. Elle baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard, son magnifique regard qui allait la faire craquer.

_ Ce n'est pas à vous de me sauver, Nate.

_ Vous avez raison. Vous seule pouvez le faire.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus du visage de la jolie blonde. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, quand Serena retira la main de Nate de sa joue, avant de murmurer, les larmes aux yeux :

_ Il faut que j'y aille. Laissez-moi tranquille.

Puis, elle quitta rapidement la pièce, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la rattraper.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair se brossait les cheveux, assise sur son lit, perdue dans ses pensées. À chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait Chuck rire avec Georgina, et ça lui faisait mal, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. C'était bien simple, elle ne supportait pas de le voir avoir ne serait-ce que quelques mots de conversation avec une autre fille. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par de petits coups frappés à la porte. Elle se redressa, pleine d'espoir. _Chuck ?_ La porte s'ouvrit, et elle soupira, déçue. Ce n'était que Jack. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir.

_ Bonjour, Blair. Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas eu de conversation, vous et moi.

Elle ne répondit pas, et gardait les yeux baissés.

_ Écoutez... je suis sincèrement désolé pour cette gifle. Je suis conscient d'être allé trop loin. continua son fiancé.

_ Ah... répondit sèchement la jeune fille.

_ Mais je voudrais me faire pardonner. En vous offrant ceci.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et ouvrit un petit coffret qui contenait... le plus beau collier que Blair ait jamais vu. Une chaîne en argent, et avec pour pendentif, un diamant bleu en forme de cœur.

_ C'est un diamant de 58 carats, pour être exact. Il appartenait à Louis XVI. Il l'avait appelé «Le cœur de l'océan». expliqua Jack.

Blair fixa le bijou, bouche-bée. C'était un bijou magnifique, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais ce bijou lui donnait envie de vomir. Quand Chuck lui avait acheté ce bracelet, à Queenstown, c'était pour lui faire plaisir. Jack, lui, avait acheté ce collier pour l'acheter elle, pour acheter son pardon.

_ Ça ne vous fait pas plaisir ? interrogea son fiancé, les sourcils froncés.

Blair garda les lèvres pincées et ne répondit pas. Énervé, Jack soupira et posa brutalement le coffret à côté de Blair.

_ Vous êtes une ingrate, Blair.

Et, sur ces mots, il quitta la suite de sa fiancée à grands pas.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Quelques heures plus tard, Blair reçut la visite de Serena, qui était en larmes.

_ Serena ? Mais que...

_ Nate... il m'aime... il ne me l'a pas dit, mais il me l'a fait comprendre... et je l'ai repoussé.

Et elle courut pleurer dans les bras de son amie, qui la serra tout contre elle. Dorota, la domestique de Blair, entra dans la pièce, la mine inquiète.

_ Laissez-nous seules, Dorota, s'il vous plaît.

_ Bien, mademoiselle Blair.

La domestique quitta la suite, et Blair obligea son amie à s'asseoir sur son lit, avant de lui frotter affectueusement les épaules.

_ Maintenant, tu vas tout me raconter, d'accord ?

Serena prit une profonde inspiration.

_ Toute à l'heure, Nate est venu me voir. Il voulait me parler. Il m'a dit des choses que personne ne m'avait jamais dit auparavant. Il m'aime, Blair, il me l'a fait comprendre. Il m'a dit que je devais laisser tomber ma vie, que ça me détruisait. Je sais qu'il a raison mais... comme une idiote, je l'ai repoussé.

La jeune blonde fondit à nouveau en larmes, et Blair lui dit, les yeux baissés sur sa couverture.

_ Chuck m'a demandé en mariage, hier.

_ Pardon ? s'exclama la blonde, sous le choc, en essuyant ses larmes.

_ Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, il m'a demandé de l'épouser... et j'ai dit non.

Des larmes dansèrent dans les yeux de la brune à ce souvenir, qui lui avait brisé le cœur et qui avait brisé celui de Chuck.

_ Mais... tu es amoureuse de lui ?

_ Bien sûr que je le suis. Je le suis tellement que tu ne peux pas imaginer le mal que ça m'a fait de le voir rire et discuter avec cette traînée de Georgina ce matin.

_ Alors pourquoi tu as dit non ? C'est plus facile pour toi, Chuck est de notre monde, tu n'auras pas ta mère sur le dos.

_ Bien sûr que si. Pour elle, Chuck est un coureur de jupons, jamais elle ne me laisserait l'épouser. Et puis, il n'y a pas que ça... j'ai trop peur de souffrir, avec lui. J'ai peur de ce qu'il me fait ressentir. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse auparavant. C'est la première fois. Et si un jour il devait me quitter, si un jour il ne me trouvait plus assez bien pour lui ? J'en mourrais.

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de la brune, et Serena la prit dans ses bras.

_ Blair... Chuck ne te ferait jamais souffrir. Jamais. Il t'aime, c'est plus qu'évident. Il suffit de voir comment il te regarde. Il donnerait sa vie pour toi.

Blair soupira profondément. Son amie avait raison. Elle ne devait pas repousser Chuck. Il était le seul à pouvoir la rendre heureuse. Elle ne devait pas le perdre.

_ Je vais m'enfuir avec Nate. lança soudainement Serena de but en blanc.

_ Serena...

_ Je vais m'enfuir avec Nate. Je l'aime, et il m'aime, et je veux être heureuse, et je ne veux pas de Carter, et j'en peux plus que ma mère me dise quoi faire. Je m'enfuis avec Nate, et si tu veux être heureuse, enfuis-toi avec Chuck.

_ C'est de la folie.

_ Je sais. Mais justement, j'en ai marre d'être une petite fille sage et obéissante, je veux faire quelque chose d'insensé pour une fois dans ma vie. Car ça sera quelque chose que _j'_ai envie de faire. Tu comprends ?

Blair hocha la tête en souriant. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait. Elle ressentait la même chose. C'était Chuck qu'elle voulait épouser, pas Jack. Et elle se fichait bien de ce que sa mère, ou Bart, ou la haute société pouvaient bien dire de ça. Dorénavant, elle allait faire ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. Elle voulait être heureuse. Et elle ne pouvait l'être qu'avec Chuck. Alors, elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda son amie.

_ Je vais essayer d'être heureuse. Tu devrais en faire autant. répondit Blair en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Serena parcourait rapidement le pont des troisièmes classes, à la recherche de Nate. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Puis, elle aperçut Dan, assis sur un banc, et se précipita vers lui.

_ Dan !

_ Serena ? Que faites-vous ici ?

_ Où est Nate ?

_ Serena...

_ Où est-il ?

_ Il est retourné au pont des premières classes. Il voulait réessayer de vous convaincre. Je lui ai dit que c'était peine perdue, mais il n'a pas écouté et... pourquoi le cherchez-vous ?

_ Parce-qu'il a raison depuis le début. Merci, Dan.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put au pont des premières classes. Elle devait parler à Nate, et elle devait le faire d'urgence.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_ Entrez. fit la voix de Chuck à travers la porte de sa suite après que Blair ait frappé.

La jolie brune prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer timidement. Quand il la vit, Chuck se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant.

_ Blair...

_ Bonsoir, Chuck.

_ Bonsoir, euh... qu'est-ce que...

_ Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. C'est toi qui avait raison. Depuis le début.

Chuck baissa les yeux, alors qu'elle se rapprocha de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je... je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir, et que tu as sans doute aucune envie de me revoir. Mais... j'avais juste peur, Chuck. Peur de tout ce que tu me fais ressentir. Du bonheur... de l'amour. De la jalousie, aussi, quand je t'ai vu parler à Georgina, ce matin.

_ Tu étais jalouse de Georgina ?

Il était amusé, à présent, et elle esquissa un sourire à son tour.

_ Bien sûr. Cette fille peut avoir n'importe qui entre ses jambes.

_ N'importe qui sauf moi.

_ T'imagine même pas à quel point je t'aime...

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme pour pleurer tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la serra de toutes ses forces, le nez enfouit dans la chevelure brune de Blair.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Blair. Je t'aime, tellement...

_ Tu me pardonnes ?

_ Il n'y a rien à pardonner.

_ J'ai peur, Chuck...

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je serais là, maintenant.

Blair releva la tête, et il essuya tendrement ses larmes avec son pouce. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Chuck, et il répondit immédiatement à son baiser, passionnément. Ils se séparèrent, le souffle court. Puis, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Blair se dirigea vers la fenêtre du jeune homme.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il sur un ton amusé.

Avec un sourire amusé, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, retira la bague de fiançailles qu'elle avait au doigt et la jeta le plus loin possible dans l'océan.

_ Il fallait libérer la place. lança-t-elle sur un ton taquin.

Il éclata de rire, avant de prendre la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

_ En effet...

Il lâcha sa main pour ouvrir sa commode.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? interrogea Blair.

_ Ça. répondit Chuck en ressortant un petit boitier qui ne pouvait contenir qu'une seule chose.

Les yeux de Blair s'agrandirent alors qu'il reprit sa main et s'agenouilla.

_ À Queenstown, je n'ai pas seulement acheté le bracelet que je t'ai offert. J'ai aussi acheté cette bague. À ce moment là, je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi je l'avais achetée. C'est plus tard que j'ai compris. J'espérais qu'un jour, tu ressentes ce que je ressens pour toi.

Puis, il ouvrit le boitier, et Blair en resta bouche-bée. Jamais elle n'avait vu de bague aussi belle. Cette bague était un million de fois plus belle que celle que Jack lui avait achetée.

_ Blair... est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

_ Oui ! Oui, oui, bien sûr que oui !

Le cœur de Chuck explosa de joie alors qu'il passa la bague de fiançailles au doigt de Blair et l'embrassa passionnément.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur : Merci de vos reviews ! Ce petit chapitre commence avec ma scène préférée du film, la scène du premier baiser, façon Serena et Nate, alors j'espère que vous aimerez ! **

Serena courait sur le pont des premières classes, le cœur battant, à la recherche de Nate. Puis, enfin, elle le vit. Il lui tournait le dos, accoudé à la rambarde de la proue du bateau. Elle sourit en s'approchant doucement de lui.

_ Bonjour, Nate.

Il se retourna, une expression étonnée sur le visage.

_ J'ai changé d'avis. continua la jolie blonde.

Nate lui sourit à son tour, un sourire éclatant, et elle continua à avancer doucement vers lui.

_ Dan m'a dit que vous seriez sûrement ici...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire et lui tendit la main.

_ Donnez-moi votre main.

Serena lui fit un sourire éblouissant en posant sa main sur la sienne, intriguée. _Que voulait-il lui faire faire ? _Elle dévora le jeune homme des yeux en avançant. Il était si beau...

_ Et fermez les yeux. Allez !

Serena s'exécuta, même si elle ne savait toujours pas ce que Nate voulait. Mais peu importe. Elle avait confiance en lui.

_ Montez là dessus.

Tout doucement, il la guida vers la rambarde et se plaça derrière elle. Serena décida tout simplement de garder les yeux fermés et de se laisser guider.

_ Accrochez-vous au garde-fou. N'ouvrez pas les yeux, ne regardez pas.

_ Je ne regarde pas. promit Serena en faisant ce que Nate lui demandait. C'était tellement bon, de se laisser guider ainsi, sans se sentir forcée pour autant...

_ Montez sur la balustrade.

Nate posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et elle posa un pied sur la balustrade, puis un autre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se tenir, car les mains de Nate qui la maintenaient par les hanches la rassuraient. Nate continua à la guider d'une voix douce, montant derrière elle.

_ Redressez-vous, tenez bon, gardez les yeux bien fermés... vous avez confiance en moi ?

_ J'ai confiance en vous.

Elle disait la vérité. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant en confiance de toute sa vie, même pas avec Blair, qui était pourtant la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Nate prit les poignets de la jeune fille dans ses mains pour lui écarter les bras. Puis, il posa à nouveau ses mains sur ses hanches, et, rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille, murmura :

_ Très bien. Ouvrez les yeux.

Serena ouvrit alors les yeux, et une vague de bonheur, un bonheur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, s'empara d'elle. À perte de vue, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que l'océan. C'était tellement splendide qu'elle n'avait pas de mots pour décrire cette sensation. Et cette liberté... elle se sentait libre, tellement libre... jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi libre de toute sa vie. À cet instant, tous ses problèmes disparaissait. Elle ne pensait plus à sa mère, ni à Carter, ni aux complications qui allaient suivre car elle avait choisit Nate... non. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, et il n'y avait rien de plus agréable.

_ Je vole ! Nate !

C'était vrai. Elle avait réellement l'impression de voler. Était-ce cela, l'effet de la liberté ? Serena ne s'était plus sentie libre depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait oublié ce que c'était, d'être libre. Nate sourit à son tour. Serena était heureuse, et c'était grâce à lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi fier. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Serena, et commença à chantonner :

_ Viens Joséphine, dans ma machine, qui vole, s'envole, comme une folle...

Puis, sans vraiment réfléchir, Serena ramena les bras de Nate à sa poitrine, et tourna légèrement la tête pour lui faire face. Il y avait des paillettes dans les yeux bleus-verts du jeune homme, qui, quant à lui, étudia longuement le visage d'ange de la jolie blonde, ce visage d'ange pour lequel il avait craqué le premier jour, et ce sourire, magnifique, qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux d'elle. Il approcha lentement son visage de celui de Serena jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, pour la première fois, doucement d'abord, puis passionnément.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair, tenant Chuck par la main, le conduisit à sa suite.

_ Blair... pourquoi tu m'emmènes dans ta suite ? demanda le jeune homme sur un ton amusé.

_ Parce-que j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Quelque chose qui risque de te faire bien rire.

Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa coiffeuse, où elle avait rangé le coffret contenant le collier que Jack lui avait offert. Elle avait plus ou moins menti à Chuck. Si elle voulait lui montrer ce collier, ce n'était pas parce-qu'elle voulait le faire rire aux dépens de son oncle. Non, elle avait une autre idée bien précise derrière la tête... Elle récupéra le coffret, et sortit le bijou de Chuck. Bouche-bée, le jeune homme étudia longuement le pendentif.

_ C'est magnifique. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Un diamant. Un diamant très rare. Que ton oncle m'a offert pour essayer de se faire pardonner de la gifle.

Chuck leva les yeux au ciel, dégoûté. C'était son oncle tout craché. Plus ses actions étaient atroces, plus les cadeaux pour se racheter étaient coûteux. Chuck lui-même aimait l'argent, mais lui au moins ne s'amusait pas à acheter le pardon des gens avec des cadeaux hors de prix. Et jamais il ne ferait de mal à Blair, que ce soit moralement ou physiquement...

_ Eh bien... il faut reconnaître que ce bijou est splendide. Dommage que mon oncle ne l'ait acheté que pour t'acheter.

_ C'est Jack, en même temps. Chuck... j'aimerais que tu me dessines, tu sais, comme une de ces femmes de ton carnet, avec ce bijou.

_ Très bien.

Le fait qu'il accepte aussi rapidement voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas exactement comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, donc elle précisa, en rougissant un peu :

_ Avec _uniquement_ ce bijou.

Chuck rougit à son tour, comprenant où sa fiancée voulait en venir. Elle voulait qu'il la dessine nue. Et il savait que cette fois-ci serait très différente des autres. Car les autres, c'était juste professionnel, c'était seulement des inconnues qui le payait pour un croquis. Aucune de ces femmes n'avait été sa fiancée, et il n'avait été amoureux d'aucune d'entre elle.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Pendant que Chuck déplaçait le sofa au milieu de la pièce, de l'autre côté de la porte, dans sa chambre, Blair relâchait ses boucles brunes. Son corps nu était recouvert d'une simple robe de chambre en soie. Puis, elle ouvrit la porte pour rejoindre la pièce principale de sa suite. Chuck était assis sur un fauteuil face au sofa, et taillait la mine de son fusain. Il releva la tête et sourit à la jeune fille, qui avança vers lui.

_ La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est encore un portrait de moi ressemblant à une poupée de porcelaine. En tant que cliente qui paye, j'espère obtenir ce que je veux.

Avec un petit sourire, elle lui lança une pièce qu'il rattrapa au vol, avant de reculer. Lentement, elle défit la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, avant de faire doucement glisser le vêtement de ses épaules. Elle était à présent nue devant Chuck. Au début, elle se sentit mal à l'aise, elle se demandait ce qu'il allait penser d'elle. Elle avait peur qu'il soit dégoûté par son corps. Mais Chuck n'avait pas l'air dégoûté, bien au contraire. Il la regardait avec un regard plein de désir et d'amour, d'une façon dont personne ne l'avait jamais regardée auparavant. Il se racla la gorge, essayant de rester concentré, ce qui était extrêmement dur.

_ Tu... es parfaite. souffla-t-il, sans la lâcher du regard.

Elle rougit en baissant la tête, se retenant de se jeter à son cou et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Dieu, qu'elle en avait envie... mais elle devait se retenir. Il lui fallait ce dessin. Il serait le symbole de sa liberté enfin retrouvée. Le symbole que son cœur n'appartenait qu'à Chuck.

_ Allonge toi. Sur le lit... je veux dire, le sofa.

Elle s'exécuta, le regard de Chuck toujours posé sur elle. Mais elle n'était pas mal à l'aise. Chuck ne la regardait pas d'un air pervers. Son regard criait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Elle plaça nerveusement un bras derrière sa tête, avant de le retirer.

_ Dis moi quand la pose est bonne...

_ Non, non, remets ton bras comme tu l'avais mis... tourne légèrement la tête... le regard, tourné bien vers moi... et essaie de rester immobile.

Blair fit un léger sourire avant de s'immobiliser pour laisser Chuck la dessiner. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration avant de laisser son fusain danser sur le papier, représentant la beauté divine qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il y avait un peu de nervosité dans le regard de Blair. Nulle doute qu'elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée nue devant un homme, et Chuck était fier d'être le premier à voir sa beauté. Il était d'autant plus fier d'être celui qui représentait sa beauté. Jamais il n'avait vu de femme aussi belle auparavant.

Il commença par son visage, son splendide visage de poupée qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il soigna tous les détails. Puis, ses longues boucles brunes, son splendide cou qui le rendait fou, le collier... après avoir soigné le pendentif, il commença à dessiner ses seins. Il était un peu gêné, car il osait à peine la regarder... Chuck Bass qui hésitait à regarder la poitrine nue d'une femme, c'était une première ! Bon Dieu, qu'elle était belle... il allait mourir ici, fou de désir. Elle remarqua son regard, et sourit, le cœur battant la chamade. Jamais un homme ne l'avait regardée avec autant de désir. C'était tellement bon, de se sentir voulue à ce point...

_ Il me semble que vous rougissez, Monsieur le Grand Artiste. Je n'imagine pas Monsieur Monet en train de rougir. se moqua-t-elle gentiment sur un ton sarcastique.

_ Ce sont des paysages qu'il peint. répondit Chuck avec un sourire amusé.

Blair lui répondit avec un sourire alors qu'il continua son travail, avec beaucoup de concentration, – du moins, il essayait – laissant son fusain dessiner les courbes de la superbe jeune fille qui était devant lui. Comment pouvait-il être aussi chanceux ? Comme avait-elle pu le vouloir, lui ? C'était encore un mystère, mais ça le rendait réellement heureux.

Dès qu'il eut fini le dessin, il le signa et le data.

_ Terminé.

Blair se releva et remit sa robe de chambre, avant de s'avancer vers le jeune homme. Elle se plaça derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, alors qu'il lui tendit le dessin.

_ Qu'en penses-tu ?

_ C'est parfait, Chuck. Merci beaucoup.

Il referma sa pochette et la tendit à Blair, qui l'attrapa et tira dessus. Mais Chuck tira à son tour, en l'embrassant, et elle rit contre ses lèvres. Puis, le jeune homme lâcha la pochette, et Blair la posa sur la table à côté d'elle, avant de prendre Chuck par les mains pour l'obliger à se lever.

Faisant face à sa bien-aimée, Chuck enfouit ses doigts dans ses longues boucles chocolat. Aucun des deux ne prononça un seul mot, au début, se contentant de dévorer l'autre du regard.

_ Tu es tellement belle... je t'aime tellement... murmura Chuck d'une voix douce qui toucha Blair en plein coeur.

_ Je t'aime aussi. répondit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Chuck.

Chuck répondit fougueusement à son baiser, agrippant ses hanches. Le désir qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants auparavant s'était aggravé. Il voulait Blair, il voulait sa peau, il voulait son corps, il voulait tout d'elle. Mais jamais il ne la pousserait à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire, donc, à regrets, il se détacha doucement d'elle, sans la lâcher pour autant.

Sauf que Blair n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et susurra, d'une voix séductrice :

_ Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

_ J'ai pas envie de te pousser à faire des choses, tu sais... et si je continue, je risque de ne pas m'arrêter.

_ Mais moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes.

Stupéfait, il scruta le regard de la jeune fille, à la recherche de doutes. Il n'y en avait aucun. Dans le regard de Blair ne brillaient que de l'amour et du désir.

_ Tu es sûre ? souffla Chuck d'une voix rauque.

Pour toute réponse, Blair l'embrassa passionnément, l'assit sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux.

_ Plus sûre que jamais.

Le jeune homme perdit alors tout contrôle en l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Blair répondit fougueusement à son baiser, passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'une manière incontrôlable. Chuck allongea sa fiancée sur le lit et lui enleva sa robe de chambre, buvant son corps superbe du regard. Blair avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle était encore vierge, et une partie d'elle avait peur de certaines sensations que l'acte sexuel allait provoquer, dont les douleurs. Mais elle chassa ces pensées au fond de son esprit, ne se concentrant que sur le désir qu'elle ressentait, et le plaisir qu'elle allait certainement ressentir quelques instants plus tard. Elle voulait que sa première fois se passe avec Chuck, car pour elle, sa première fois devait avoir lieu avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur :** **Salut, mes petits Lu's !**

**Alors, déjà, je suis très déçue de vous. Oui, oui, c'est vrai. Je suis fâchée toute rouge contre vous. Pourquoi ? Parce-que je n'ai eu QU'UNE SEULE review pour le chapitre 10 ! Une seule ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, vous êtes morts ou quoi ? **

**Non, mais sérieusement. On arrête pas de me dire «poste vite la suite stp !», et quand je poste, rien du tout, nada. **

**Alors... postez des reviews bon sang de bonsoir !**

**Enfin... comme je suis gentille, voici la suite. La collision avec l'iceberg à la fin du chapitre. Et j'apprécierais avoir plus de reviews, cette fois-ci !**

_14 avril 1912 – 21h40 – deux heures avant la collision du Titanic avec l'iceberg_

Blair avait la tête posée sur la poitrine de son fiancé. Elle souriait paisiblement. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Tous ses problèmes disparaissaient quand elle était avec Chuck. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt devoir faire face à sa mère, à Jack, mais dans ces moments-là, ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle sourit encore quand Chuck déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure.

_ Je t'aime.

Elle releva la tête pour l'embrasser avant de répondre :

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux, et elle sourit, heureuse. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas rester là. Du moins, pas s'ils voulaient encore partager des moments seuls tous les deux. Alors, elle se releva et remit sa robe de chambre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda son fiancé.

_ Je me rhabille. Et tu devrais en faire autant. Il faut qu'on bouge de là avant que quelqu'un n'arrive et nous surprenne.

_ Je croyais que ce n'était pas un problème.

_ Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu sais très bien que j'ai l'intention de tout dire à ma mère à propos de nous, et de rompre mes fiançailles avec Jack. Mais là, tout de suite, je veux surtout passer du temps seulement avec toi. Ce qui n'arrivera pas si quelqu'un nous surprend avant qu'on ait décidé de tout dire à tout le monde. Donc, lève toi.

Il s'exécuta avec un sourire et commença à s'habiller alors qu'elle rejoignit le salon de sa suite. Sur la table trônait le carnet de dessin de Chuck, avec _le_ fameux dessin dessus. Blair eut alors une idée. Elle se saisit d'un morceau de papier, et d'un crayon pour écrire un mot à l'intention de Jack.

_Chéri, maintenant, vous pouvez nous enfermer tous les deux dans votre coffre._

_Blair_

Puis, elle rangea le papier dans la pochette de Chuck et mit la pochette dans le coffre fort de Jack, avant de mettre le boîtier du collier dans le coffre et de verrouiller le coffre. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle retourna dans sa chambre s'habiller.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nate et Serena se promenaient dans les couloirs de Première Classe, main dans la main. Ils se fichaient bien que les gens les voient. De toute façon, Serena allait bientôt rompre avec Carter. Ils marchaient quand tout à coup, ils virent le valet de Carter, Lovejoy, les suivre.

_ Cours, Nate ! lança la jeune fille à son amant en attrapant sa main en riant.

Ils commencèrent à courir vers l'ascenseur, poursuivis par Lovejoy. Ils y entrèrent précipitamment alors que les portes se refermèrent au nez du valet, qui pesta rageusement. Ils sortirent ensuite de l'ascenseur, pour se retrouver une fois de plus nez-à-nez avec Lovejoy, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. Nate attrapa donc la main de Serena et l'attira dans les chaudières. Ils courraient maintenant dans les chaudières, bien que le valet ait cessé de les poursuivre. Ils ne faisaient pas attention aux hommes qui leur criaient «Vous n'avez rien à faire là, c'est trop dangereux !». ils courraient en riant, plus heureux que jamais. Puis, ils se réfugièrent dans la cale. La différence de température était flagrante entre les chaudières et la cale. Il faisait si froid que Serena devait se frotter les bras avec ses mains pour se réchauffer.

_ Regarde. lança Nate en lui désignant une voiture du doigt.

Ils s'approchèrent et Nate lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle monte. Il monta ensuite à l'avant et klaxonna, ce qui fit rire Serena. Il aimait le rire cristallin de Serena.

_ Où allons-nous, mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il en imitant le ton d'un valet.

_ Dans les étoiles... murmura la jeune fille en passant ses bras sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle l'attira ensuite avec elle à l'arrière de la voiture et le regarda dans les yeux.

Nate se perdit dans le regard bleu de Serena. Elle était réellement magnifique. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la jolie blonde et murmura en souriant :

_ Tu as peur ?

_ Non.

C'était la vérité. Avec Nate, elle n'avait plus peur de rien. Avec Nate, elle se sentait bien. Avec Nate, elle était heureuse. Elle prit la main du jeune homme et l'embrassa sur le bout des doigts. Puis, elle releva les yeux vers lui et chuchota :

_ Pose tes mains sur moi, Nate...

Le jeune homme déglutit, hésitant, et Serena posa la main du jeune homme sur son sein gauche. Nate se pencha immédiatement pour l'embrasser passionnément avant de l'allonger sur la banquette. Serena avait le cœur battant. Elle était encore vierge. Selon les «règles» elle aurait dû perdre sa virginité avec Carter lors de leur nuit de noces. Mais elle en avait assez de suivre les règles. Elle ne voulait pas de nuit de noces avec Carter, ni de mariage avec Carter. Et elle voulait encore moins perdre sa virginité avec Carter. Elle ne voulait que Nate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_14 avril 1912 – 23h10 – une demi-heure avant la collision du Titanic avec l'iceberg_

Après que Serena, envahie par le plaisir, eut plaqué une main contre la fenêtre embuée de la voiture, Nate se détacha d'elle, haletant, tremblant. La jeune blonde passa une main sur la joue de son amant, et murmura en haletant :

_ Tu trembles...

_ T'en fais pas... je vais très bien...

Puis, il se pencha en avant pour embrasser Serena, un baiser où se mêlaient passion et tendresse. Elle répondit à son baiser avant de poser la tête du jeune homme sur sa poitrine.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair et Chuck se promenaient sur le pont des premières classes, main dans la main. Quelques personnes se trouvaient là, et les regardaient d'un air réprobateur. Par-ci et par-là, Blair entendait des dames outrées murmurer : «Regardez-là en train de batifoler avec le neveu de son fiancé... c'est honteux», «Je savais que cette petite Blair Waldorf n'avait aucunes manières», «Femme de petite vertu», «S'afficher ainsi avec un coureur de jupons pareil», «La nouvelle catin de Charles Bass»... mais elle s'en fichait totalement. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

_ Tout le monde nous regarde. remarqua Chuck en rigolant.

_ Alors donnons-leur une bonne raison de nous regarder. répondit Blair d'un ton taquin.

Puis, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Chuck et l'embrassa passionnément. Chuck, un peu pris de court, l'embrassa en retour, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, se fichant lui aussi totalement des petits cris offusqués que certaines dames poussaient autour d'eux. Il aimait Blair, et avait la ferme intention de le montrer à tout le monde.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nate et Serena venaient de sortir de la voiture quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans la cale.

_ Vite, viens là. souffla Nate en attirant Serena derrière des caisses.

Ils se cachèrent et regardèrent discrètement. C'était deux hommes, qui avaient sans doute été envoyés pour aller les chercher. Un des hommes désigna la fenêtre de la voiture à l'autre, et ouvrit la porte en criant : «Je vous tiens !»... avant de se rendre compte que la voiture était vide. Les deux hommes restèrent figés quelques instants, l'air bête, et Serena posa une main sur sa bouche pour retenir son rire. Puis, Nate l'entraîna discrètement vers la sortie et ils se rendirent sur le pont, éclatant de rire.

_ Tu as vu la tête qu'ils faisaient ? Tu as vu leur têtes ? rigola Nate.

Serena hocha la tête et posa un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme, avant de déclarer, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

_ À l'arrivée du bateau, je m'enfuirais avec toi.

_ C'est de la folie...

_ Oui, je sais, c'est complètement insensé ! Et c'est pour ça que j'y crois...

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser passionnément. Ils étaient heureux. Ils allaient s'enfuir dès l'arrivée à New-York, et n'auraient plus jamais aucun compte à rendre à personne. Ils allaient pouvoir vivre tous les deux, sans aucune contrainte.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_14 avril 1912 – 23h40 – quelques secondes avant la collision du Titanic avec l'iceberg_

Dans le nid-de-pie du mât, Frederick Fleet et Reginald Lee, deux veilleurs de nuit, tentaient de surveiller s'ils voyaient quelque chose au loin. Mais sans les jumelles de surveillance et avec le brouillard, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

_ Eh, tu sais que je peux sentir la glace, quand on s'en approche ? lança Frederick à son coéquipier.

_ Arrête de raconter des conneries ! rigola Reginald.

_ C'est vrai !

_ Ouais, si tu le dis... en tout cas, moi, j'en connais qui doivent avoir plus chaud que nous... répondit Reginald en désignant Chuck et Blair en train de s'embrasser, plus bas.

_ Eux non plus, ils ne doivent pas avoir froid ! renchérit Frederick en désignant Nate et Serena de l'autre côté, en train de s'embrasser aussi.

Les deux veilleurs ricanèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur la mer. Fleet aperçut alors une énorme masse qui de loin était presque transparente. Mais impossible de se tromper : un iceberg.

_ Putain de merde ! jura-t-il en sonnant trois coups cloche afin de signaler l'iceberg, avant de téléphoner à la passerelle. Plusieurs sonneries s'écoulèrent avant que le sixième officier James Paul Moody ne réponde à l'appel.

_ Il y a quelqu'un, ici ? cria Fleet dans le combiné.

_ Oui, que voyez-vous ? répondit Moody.

_ Un iceberg, droit devant !

_ Merci.

Moody raccrocha immédiatement avant de prévenir le premier officier William Murdoch :

_ Iceberg, droit devant !

Tous les officiers commencèrent alors à courir de toutes parts. Murdoch tourna le volant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, essayant de faire virer le paquebot à bâbord. Un autre homme sonna la sonnette d'alarme, indiquant par alphabet morse qu'ils allaient réduire la vitesse du bateau.

Dans la salle des machines, des hommes crièrent des ordres aux travailleurs.

L'alarme retentit partout dans les niveaux inférieurs du navire. C'était la panique totale. Des hommes versaient du carbone, tiraient les leviers, essayant d'arrêter le paquebot et de le faire virer.

L'officier Murdoch se rua sur le pont pour observer le navire avancer de plus en plus en direction de l'iceberg, sans tourner.

_ Pourquoi il ne vire pas ?! s'exclama Fleet, au nid-de-pie.

_ Vous êtes à fond ? cria Murdoch, priant pour que le paquebot puisse éviter l'iceberg.

_ Oui monsieur, à fond ! répondit un homme.

Lentement, les hélices commencèrent à tourner dans le sens inverse, les machines à l'envers, tandis que le paquebot avançait toujours en direction de l'iceberg.

_ On va toucher ! hurla un homme en s'éloignant précipitamment de la proue.

Le devant du paquebot évita finalement l'iceberg. Mais pas le côté. Le côté heurta violemment l'énorme bloc de glace, perforant et faisant grincer l'acier. 37 secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'appel de Fleet à Moody.

Le sol trembla sous les pieds de Blair et de Chuck, ainsi que sous ceux de Serena et de Nate. Des blocs de glace s'écrasèrent contre le pont. L'eau s'infiltra dans la cale, et dans une bonne partie des ponts inférieurs. Chuck agrippa la main de Blair pour lui faire éviter un gros bloc de glace qui manqua de s'écraser sur ses pieds.

_ Oh mon Dieu... murmura Blair en agrippant la chemise du jeune homme, qui serra sa main pour la rassurer, le cœur battant par ce qui venait de se passer. Le Titanic continua à avancer, passant à côté de l'immense iceberg qu'il venait de heurter.


End file.
